The End of the Demons
by trinity3000
Summary: The final battle is lost after Sesshomaru refuses to help. Naraku’s wish wipes out all demons except two. Now Sesshomaru and Kagome have to work together to change what has happened. Chapter 14 Added. Warning this is a dark chapter. Sess/Kags
1. Lose the Battle, Lose the War

Lose the Battle, Lose the War

In the end Sesshomaru decided not to help the Inu gang in the final battle although he knew that they probably could not win without his help. He decided that he would stay back and when they were finished, he would be able to fight Naraku on his own. That is how he wanted to be known. He was the Demon Lord Sesshomaru and he needed no assistance in battle.

Unfortunately, Naraku had disappeared from the battle field as soon as he finished Inuyasha. Of course the stubborn half breed had been the last one standing. Now Sesshomaru walked through the aftermath of the battle. The previously forested area had been decimated.

The bodies of the Slayer and the Monk were the first that he came upon. They had been poisoned by the Saimyosho and partially devoured. He had been able to hear their screams from his position away from the battle. They had known he was close and begged for him to come to their aid, but he did not care about these humans.

As he continued on, he saw a slight movement ahead. The little Miko appeared to be dragging herself to the body of her Hanyou. Her wounds were grave and it appeared that both legs were broken, but she seemed determined to make it to her fallen 'protector'. He walked up beside her as she reached her destination. "Afraid to die alone?" was his contempt filled question to her.

"I will never be alone, at least not like you Sesshomaru," was her reply, and then she startled him by laughing. It was full of sadness. "So in the end, we could not stop history from repeating itself no matter how hard we tried." She stated when she finished her dark laughter.

This intriged the Demon Lord. He was very intelligent and often thought on things such as the flow of time. "Explain this statement to me," he commanded while crouching down beside her.

"I come from a time 500 years in the future. In my time, there are no demons or hanyous. They are only myths and legends. The only clues that demons existed at all are stories that had been passed on through the ages. They are used to scare small children into behaving. There are also a few texts and pieces of artwork, but they are believed to have been created by people just looking to perpetuate the myths. Quite simply you just do not exist. I started to try to research what had happened, and a year ago I found a text in my grandfather's store room that explained things. I believe that I was brought through time to try to change the future that was described in the text, but now it is too late. You have doomed us and doomed yourself with your refusal to help in the battle." She glanced up as the sky started to turn an unnatural shade of orange and laughed her sad laugh again. "Look Sesshomaru it is the beginning of the end she stated while looking up at the sky. If you care to read a good book in your last few moments, you can find the text I am referring to, in my yellow bag over there." She pointed to the bag which had been thrown off to the side in the battle. "Normally, I would be glad to tell you the story myself, but now I find myself unable to do so." After this statement, she finally slipped into unconsciousness.

Lord Sesshomaru doubted her story and her sanity, but his curiosity got the better of him. He stepped over to her bag and slashed it open. He found an aged text called The History of Demons. A glance through the pages of the text revealed several events that had already occurred. It listed several famous demons including his father and himself. This pleased him. He flipped the pages until he reached the final page titled 'Thousands of Years on Earth Ended by a Wish.'

_The rule of the demons ended in a way that no one could have foreseen. There was no grand battle with humans, or even amongst themselves. There was a small battle between a band of brave fighters and an evil hanyou. The hanyou won and his prize was the Shikon Jewel. The hanyou knew that other more powerful demons were going to come for him, so he made a wish on the jewel. He simply wished to be the most powerful demon in the world._

_Even this evil hanyou did not understand the evil of the jewel. It had the power to twist any wish until it was unrecognizable. Instead of granting him more power, it eradicated every demon in the world. The sky turned orange and all Demons just ceased to be. This included full demons, half demons, and anyone else who had a small amount of demon blood. The jewel then stripped the hanyou of the majority of his power. He was indeed the most powerful demon because there were no other demons to compare himself too._

_Since the jewel itself contained demon souls, in the end it was purified by its own actions. When those souls disappeared, the jewel returned to the body of the priestess Kagome. The priestess then disappeared from the land just like the demons that she had fought to save. This was the end of the demons._

"This is not true!" the demon lord shouted, finally showing some emotion.

"Did you read the dedication at the beginning of the book?" asked the very weak Miko in a voice so small that he would not have been able to hear if not for his demonic senses.

Sesshomaru opened the first page of the book.

_This book is dedicated to our savior. He saved us many times, but was not able to save himself. We will always love and miss you our Lord._

_Forever your servants.._

_Rin and Kohaku_

The orange sky started to glow brighter. Sesshomaru could sense a force approaching. It was in the air itself and made the hair on his neck stand up. Then he saw a pink glow off to the side. He realized that the glow was coming from the Miko. He ran to her and grabbed her off of the ground by her neck. He shook her and roared, stop this immediately. She looked at him and said, "How?".

Then there was a great flash of blue light and then darkness.

-- This is the first story that I have had the courage to post. I was originally going to make it a OneShot, but I think I have a pretty cool idea to continue it. I am very unsure of my writing ability, so please give me some feedback on how to improve. I know that this does not follow the last battle that is being depicted in the Manga so please consider it to be an alternate universe. Also, I do not own any of these characters or any part of Inuyasha.


	2. Life and Death

Life and Death

The flash of blue light had been blinding for the demon. When he opened his eyes to darkness he assumed that what the Miko had revealed had been true and his new residence would be in Hell. He waited patiently for something to happen. Surely some creature from the after life was coming to drag him away, but nothing happened. As his vision started to clear, he realized that he was in some small enclosed space, and the Miko was with him. Unfortunately for her, she had expired. Whether it was due to her injuries, or the claw that he still had clamped around her neck, he did not know. He actually did not care.

He dropped the Miko to the ground and looked around. He appeared to be underground. As he looked up, he saw a ceiling above him, but also an opening to the hole that he was in. He jumped up and realized that he had been at the bottom of a dry well. The well was enclosed in a small building. How unusual. Most villages would not waste time and resources to enclose something like a well. The demon sniffed the air and was almost knocked unconscious by the odors that assaulted him. He did not recognize them at all. He opened the door of the structure and was hit with another more powerful wave of disgusting fumes. He decided to block his sense of smell for the time being. All demons were able to turn their senses on and off as needed, but he did not like turning off one of his most powerful skills.

As he moved away from the well house he saw a larger building. He had never seen a home like this. It was not a palace, but it was not a hut either. He crept in for a closer look. He watched Kagome's family from the window and listened to them talk. They were having a meal and wondering when Kagome would return this time. A small male was wondering if she would bring Inuyasha with her. This convinced Sesshomaru that somehow he had come through time with the Miko. This would mean that he was 500 years in the future, and the only full blooded demon in existence. His eyes immediately bled red with the desire to conquer r a world that would not be prepared for him.

He summoned his cloud and took to the sky. The world was completely different. The patches of forest were few and far between. There were huge buildings and thousands and thousands of people. He went to the top of a high building and stretched out all of his senses, except for smell. He picked up parts of conversations, news reports, and happenings on the streets below. He was able to ascertain that the humans had become much more advanced over time. They were organized and had weapons that he had never heard of. One lone demon, even a powerful one like himself, would have a hard time conquering a world teaming with humans. He would need some type of help.

Sesshomaru returned to the dry well after a few hours. He unsheathed Tenseiga and revived Kagome. When Kagome awoke she was surprised to find herself healed of her injuries, in the well in her own time, and in the grasp of Lord Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here, you're supposed to be dead?" she asked.

"I believe those are questions that you should be answering for me," Sesshomaru responded.

"Me, how would I know how you got here," she yelled back.

"This is your home, is it not?" he questioned.

"Well, yes, but.." she tried to respond.

"And it was your power that brought us here, " he continued.

"No, it must have been the power of the jewel," she bit back.

"Isn't the jewel a part of you?" he calmly asked.

"I guess it is now," she quietly responded. "But I don't know why it would have brought you to my time."

"Do you remember what happened in the last few minutes of your life," he asked.

"The last few minutes…Oh my god, I died. I remember dying, but then that means you brought me back?" she asked gazing at him.

He nodded.

She thought about his question and started to walk back through her last few minutes in the Feudal Era, "I remember the orange light in the sky. I knew it was the power of the jewel surging through the world seeking out all of the demons. Then I felt the jewel return to my body. I saw you rush towards me and then you grabbed me by the neck. I know you tried to ask me something, but I could not hear you. I felt the familiar tug of the time slip, and saw the blue light. The pain in my body and neck became unbearable for a moment and then I was in a dark tunnel with a light at the end. As I moved towards the light I saw my father, Sango, and Miroku and I knew that I was dead. I started to rush towards them and asked for Inuyasha. Miroku shook his head and said that Demons no longer existed, even in the afterlife. I wanted to ask more questions, but then I felt a pull at my waist. Something was pulling me backwards down the tunnel and then I woke up here." She had tears in her eyes when she was done talking.

"Hm. So it would appear that my grip on you made me immune to the fate of all other demons. That is not so hard to believe since holding onto you meant that I was holding onto the jewel." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Um Sesshomaru, why did you bring me back? Are you going to help me try to set things right?" Kagome asked with hope in her eyes.

Sesshomaru laughed, "What makes you think that this is not right? I was the strongest demon in the world. It is fitting that I would be the one to survive. As for why I brought you back, I required a new servant to assist in the conquest of this world."

"You brought me back to be a servant? Don't you even care about all of the rest of your kind?" Kagome shrieked.

"No," he answered calmly.

He grabbed Kagome more firmly and threw her over his shoulder. Then he jumped out of the well with her.

"What about Rin and Kohaku, do you care about them?" she asked.

"That is of no consequence. They would have died years ago." He stated as he continued walking toward Kagome's house.

"That's true, but I thought you might be interested to know how you brought about their deaths," she said while still draped over his shoulder.

She was abruptly dropped to the ground and when she looked up she saw a very irate Demon Lord. "Speak human!" is all he said.

Kagome knew that she had only one chance to convince him to help her, "Please follow me to the shrine and I will explain along the way. After the demons disappeared, Rin and Kohaku were left alone. Kohaku protected Rin and they set out to look for the demons. They searched for years. They wrote books about demons like the one that I showed you. Many humans were thrilled that the demons were gone and started to purge them from our history all together. A certain order of priests and priestesses claimed that it was their holy power that brought an end to the demons. They used this leverage to gain power for themselves while claiming to be righteous. They started to hunt down the people who insisted on keeping the memory of the demons alive. They called them witches or heretics. These people were tortured until they recanted their beliefs. They were then killed by either beheading or burning."

By now they were in the shrine and Kagome had pulled out another book. She handed it to Sesshomaru. It was a detailed account of the killings that were done by these "holy people". It had graphic accounts of how the humans were tortured and killed. The majority of these humans had claimed to be mates of demons who disappeared. Some had claimed to be friends. In the back, was a list of all of the names of the people who were killed. Rin and Kohaku were on the list.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru's reaction to her story. At first she thought he did not care. Then she noticed a small twitch at the corner of his right eye.

"It says here that Rin was pregnant at the time of her death," he stated quietly.

"Did you happen to catch the name of the head priest who served as judge and executioner in many of the accounts listed in the book?"

"Naraku."

---- I do not care for this chapter quite as much as the first. I think the next one will be better. There should be less talking and more action. Thanks to those who read and reviewed. I do not own any of these characters or any part of Inuyasha.


	3. A New Plan

A New Plan

Kagome gave herself a mental pat on the back. She had seen the twitch in his eye when he learned about Rin's death and pregnancy. She knew that he must have been devastated to allow his stoic mask to slip like that. Then she had brought out the big guns. Naraku had been the one to kill Rin. A one, two punch and the Demon Lord was down for the count. Now she just had to wait patiently for it all to sink in and she would have a new powerful ally to help fix things.

Sesshomaru was looking through the book again and appeared deep in thought. She saw his eyes start to darken in color just a bit and then a small smile appeared.

'A smile, what the Hell?' she thought as she continued to watch him and his eyes slowly raised from the book to meet hers.

"Well, aren't you quite the little historian. All this knowledge on how things were going to turn out. I believe that you are ultimately the one who is responsible for this tragedy for failing so miserably in your mission. For that, it is time to die again Miko, but I assure you, Rin's suffering will be nothing compared to yours." Sesshomaru said this in a very calm and quiet voice while smiling at Kagome.

"Me!!! This was not my fault. I did everything that I could possibly do. I sacrificed my friends and even my life to put a stop to this." Kagome replied as she slowly started to back away.

Then her mind started to clutter with a million random thoughts brought on by her fear, 'What is it they say about dogs, back away slowly, do not turn your back, maintain eye contact, or is it don't look them in the eye, shit I can't remember which. Oh god, I thought Naraku was scary, but he has nothing on Sesshomaru. Why is he smiling? Is he thinking about what he's going to do to me? Is he waiting for a better argument from me? What am I going to do? Maybe I should run? He will catch me, but he has already promised a painful death, so what does it matter.'

Sesshomaru abruptly turned on his heal and headed back towards the shrine entrance. Kagome let out a sigh of relief figuring that he had changed his mind. She waited for a few seconds before curiosity got the better of her and she ran to the door to see where Sesshomaru had gone. He was calmly walking across the shrine grounds towards the house.

"Sesshomaru", she called, "Where are you going?"

"To start your suffering." was his cold reply.

It only took a moment for his meaning to sink in. He was headed for her family. He blamed her for the death of his family, so he was going to kill her family before he killed her. She ran towards him and tried to tackle him. He side stepped and tripped her as she sailed passed him. He kept walking. She got up and rushed for him again. Again he side stepped, but his time he shoved her in the back as she flew by him. She hit the ground harder this time and had a harder time getting up. When she looked up he was reaching for the door.

"Please Sesshomaru, I'm begging you, I'll do anything, please leave my family alone." She managed to choke out through her tears while still kneeling on the ground.

He was in front of her in a second, "You are weak Miko. How can we hope to change anything when you cannot even summon up enough strength to protect those that are most precious to you?"

She had no answer and just stayed there kneeling at his feet. "Get up", he commanded.

As soon as she stood, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. He summoned his cloud and they flew off together. They touched down a few minutes later on the balcony of a huge home that you could only describe as a mansion. It was gated and secluded. Sesshomaru dropped Kagome on the ground and headed for the balcony door.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku's home," Sesshomaru calmly replied.

"What, how" Kagome sputtered.

"I spent a pleasurable afternoon with an old friend," Sesshomaru stated while flexing his claws.

When they walked inside, Kagome almost fainted. Naraku was not just dead, he was mutilated beyond anything that Kagome had ever seen or imagined in her worst nightmares.

"Pity I did not know about Rin this afternoon. I would have made him suffer more. Come Miko." Sesshomaru stated over his shoulder as he left the room.

Kagome followed him out of the room while trying to avoid stepping in anything unpleasant. That was easier said then done as she was shaking as she walked. She was trying to figure out how long someone could remain conscious while Sesshomaru was making them 'suffer'. She was also trying to figure out if she was going to find out this information personally. He led her to what must have been Naraku's study.

"This is a good place to start looking for the answers to our problems. Naraku was obsessed with the jewel and its power. He will no doubt have information that can help us." Sesshomaru stated while approaching a desk at the other end of the room. He carefully set down the book that he had been holding since Kagome gave it to him at the shrine.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and beginning of the evening tearing through everything in the study. Every book, drawer, and scrap of paper was reviewed. Kagome even accessed his computer and looked through everything on the hard drive. They found nothing. They were frustrated and actually a bit shocked.

"You know what you are going to have to do, right?" Kagome finally said.

"I will not revive him. He does not deserve even an extra second of life." Sesshomaru almost snarled the words.

Kagome agreed that the thought of bringing Naraku back was beyond nauseating, but it was necessary. Now she just had to think of how to convince Sesshomaru. Then it came to her, "Just think, you'll be able to kill him again, and this time you can really make him suffer for what he did to Rin."

That got his attention. He was out the door before she could blink and barely heard him say, "Come Miko," from the hallway.

She ran after him. She did not relish seeing Naraku's remains again, but she wanted to hear every word of information that he had to give. She arrived in the room right behind Sesshomaru. He unsheathed Tenseiga, but the sword appeared to agree that Naraku indeed did not deserve to be revived. It refused to resurrect the Evil Hanyou.

"Ok, new plan. I say we tear this whole house apart. Naraku was the most devious being ever. If he had something we could use, it would be hidden in a better place then the study," Kagome reasoned.

Sesshomaru was still upset that he wasn't going to be able to kill Naraku for a second time. He had really liked the idea when the Miko had suggested it. Now he was surprised that she had made another useful suggestion. "You are apparently not as useless as I imagined. You're reasoning is sound. Naraku was crafty. We will have to search harder, but we will do it in the morning. Follow me."

Kagome rushed to follow Sesshomaru again. He led her to the kitchen. "Eat quickly. The sound that your stomach has been making over the last hour is annoying. You will silence it, or I will."

Kagome was starving. She hadn't eaten since the previous day prior to the start of the final battle. She ran to the refrigerator and quickly found something. She ate so quickly that even the Demon Lord was impressed. He had still been considering killing the Miko, but so far she had proved useful and slightly entertaining. He decided that he would keep her alive for a little while yet. He knew that she was too scared of him to not obey his orders, and she was as motivated as he was to fix the past. He would use her for her knowledge, and if she became a burden, he would just kill her at that time.

Just as Kagome was finishing her meal Sesshomaru rushed out of the room. She heard a door open and close and a scream. Kagome ran toward the source of the noise to find Sesshomaru with his claws around the throat of a woman. "Who are you and what is your purpose here?" he asked.

"I li he..can't bre…plea," she was trying to answer.

"Sesshomaru, for god's sake let her have enough air to speak," Kagome yelled.

He deposited the woman in a chair and let go of her neck. "Speak or Die," he said menacingly.

The shaking woman said, "I live here with my husband. This is my house."

"Naraku is your husband?" Kagome asked.

"No, I don't know a Naraku. My husband's name is Sasuke," the woman answered.

While she spoke, Sesshomaru turned on his sense of smell. He had turned it off earlier, and had located the man that he thought was Naraku by his aura. Now that his sense of smell was back on he could tell that he had been mistaken about the identity of the man. Sasuke's scent was almost identical to Nakaru, with just a slight difference.

"Incarnation," Sesshomaru growled. "How many are there?"

"A what? What are you talking about? Where is my husband? Who are you?" The woman was now on her feet and screaming.

Kagome had gone silent when she realized that the man that Sesshomaru had killed was not Naraku. He had looked identical to him. Well what had remained had looked like him. She had just assumed that Sesshomaru had been sure of his identity before he had killed him. "So the man upstairs is an incarnation of Naraku?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru who was once again holding the woman by the throat to keep her quiet.

"He was an incarnation, she is an incarnation, and by the smell of things there have been others here recently. " Sesshomaru replied.

He pulled the woman who he held dangling from his claws closer to his face and inhaled deeply. He then separated her head from her body like he was pulling apart a doll.

Kagome noticed that he had somehow managed to do this without getting any blood on him or her. 'Well apparently practice makes perfect,' Kagome thought before her brain fully registered what had happened. Once it sunk in, Kagome screamed and started to back away. In a flash Sesshomaru was no longer in front of her. He was behind her and had grabbed her around the waist.

He started running with her in his grasp. He ran to the study to retrieve his book. Then continued back to the balcony where they had first entered the house. They took off on his cloud once again, but this time they did not fly away, just up higher in the sky.

Kagome had stopped screaming once they had started moving through the house at incredible speed and was now holding onto Sesshomaru's arm fearing that he had gone completely mad and was going to drop her to her death.

"Sesshomaru what's going on?" She said weakly.

"Look down Miko," he responded calmly.

She did as she was told and saw cars pulling up to the house, a lot of cars. The occupants of the vehicles jumped out and frantically entered the house. "What the," was all Kagome could say while looking at the strange scene below.

"It appears that the Evil Hanyou came up with a plan to regain some of his power." Sesshomaru stated and then started flying them away to parts unknown.

-- I hope this chapter is okay. I did not get to review it as much as I normally would. I had planned to put it up over the weekend, but a death in the family has me going out of state for a few days and I'm not sure if I will have internet access, so I am posting it early. Please let me know what you think. And once again, I do not own any part of Inuyasha or any of the characters that I used in this story so far.


	4. A Few Explanations

A Few Explanations

Kagome was so confused as they flew through the air. "Umm Sessh.." she tried to ask him what was going on, but he cut her off.

"Not now," he grunted as he dropped her (literally on her butt) on the roof of a high rise building. "Stay," he growled out and left, flying back in the direction they had just come.

She didn't know what was going on or when he was coming back. She stood up rubbing her aching bottom and just stared in the direction that he had left. Then she saw an explosion in the distance. 'What just happened? No, he wouldn't have.' Kagome just stood there thinking.

Sesshomaru came back a few minutes later and grabbed her from the roof. He flew them to a wooded area. After they landed, he set Kagome down and sat by a tree. Kagome stared at him waiting for him to speak. After a minute or two she couldn't take it anymore, "What is going on? You said that you knew Naraku's plan, what is it? And by the way you just committed what we in the modern era like to call double homicide. Which means, the police are probably hunting us down as we speak. And please tell me you were not the cause of that explosion that I saw? Oh my god, I am going to end up in jail!!"

"Calm yourself, Miko. I made a small error by going to that house. The error was rectified with a Dragon Strike." Sesshomaru was staring at Kagome. "I had some time to observe your era today before I revived you. I understand this jail that you speak of, and you do not have to worry about that. There is nothing left to tie us to that house."

"But the house was full of people when we left, were they gone when you went back?" Kagome asked trying to keep her tone hopeful.

Sesshomaru smirked, "You know the answer to that question, but if it makes you feel any better they were almost all incarnations of Naraku."

"How can that be? Naraku never made more then a few incarnations at a time and his power should have been reduced with his wish on the jewel," Kagome asked Sesshomaru and sat down across from him.

"The number of his incarnations was limited in the past because they were killed off by himself or others. There was never any indication that he could not have many incarnations at one time." Sesshomaru answered.

"Why would he make all of those incarnations anyway? Would you please, just for once not act like yourself and explain what you know fully? Please, I just want to know what is happening." She looked at him pleadingly.

Sesshomaru looked her over and then seemed to decide that she deserved some answers. "Hn. I will tell you what I know. Sit quietly and do not interrupt. When I went to explore the city this afternoon, I used my senses to search for other demonic auras. I found the man that you saw earlier. His aura was identical to Naraku, so I assumed it was him. At the time I was not using my sense of smell because I was too unaccustomed to the odors of this time. When I showed up at his home and confronted him, I addressed him as Naraku and I could see the recognition of the name in his face even though he denied that it was him. I tried to question him on several matters and he would not provide me with any answers. You saw the results of our time together. I do not like being denied whether I am giving an order or asking a question. When I returned to the house with you, I still had my sense of smell turned off, so I still did not realize the discrepancy. I had thought that we could use that house as our shelter while we hunted the solution to our problem. I also thought the house would be a good start for finding the needed information. When the woman arrived later, I realized that there was more going on then I initially thought, so I turned my sense of smell back on and came to the conclusion that the man that she called Sasuke was not Naraku, but one of his incarnations. I also realized that the woman was another incarnation and that she was pregnant…"

"Hold on! You're telling me that you murdered that woman even though you knew that she was pregnant. How could you? You are a monster!" Kagome interrupted and then yelled at him. She then jumped up and started to run away. Incarnation of Naraku or not, the woman was still pregnant with an innocent baby and Kagome was too caring to just over look that piece of information. She was sick from what Sesshomaru had told her and wanted to get far away from him.

She felt a breeze pass her and did not have time to stop as she ran right into a hand that quickly closed around her throat. Her hands immediately grabbed his and tried to pry it off, with no luck. She then tried to kick him. No luck there either. He just held her at an arms length and watched her. She was expecting to be choked into unconsciousness, but she noticed that his grip had not tightened. He was holding her hard enough to prevent her from breaking free, but not hard enough to hurt her. When she finally looked at his face, he almost looked amused for a second, but then he went back to looking as cold and bored as ever.

"I believe I told you not to interrupt me human," he said with a snarl. "However I can tell by your scent that you did not do so out of disrespect, but rather out of foolish sentiment for the spawn that woman had carried. I will not kill you for your insults this time, but defy or insult me again and I will take out all of my frustrations for this day on you. I assure you it will be a slow and agonizing death. Are we clear?"

Kagome whispered a very quiet, "yes, I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru nodded and let go of her neck. He then leaned against the nearest tree and continued his story. "The aura and scent of the spawn carried much more power then either of the parents possessed. I believe that Naraku is having his incarnations reproduce and is then absorbing the strongest of the offspring to make himself more powerful. This would be a long and tedious process, but it would be a way to increase his power. With all other demons gone, this would be the only way to produce demons for him to absorb."

Kagome wanted to ask a question, but was afraid to interrupt again. Sesshomaru could smell the anxiety coming from her and was pleased that she had learned her lesson about interrupting. He raised his eyebrow slightly as a signal that she could speak.

"Do you think they realize what they are and what will happen to their children?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I do not know," he stated. "They did know the name Naraku, but what they know of him is a mystery."

Kagome waited to make sure that he was finished with his answer before speaking again, "What do you think we should do now?"

"We need to find a place where we can stay and gather information." He stated.

"We can stay at my family's shrine," Kagome quickly suggested, anxious to finally see and speak with her family.

"No, we need a place without distractions. I also think the right type of motivation is needed to keep you focused. You will not see your family until we fix things," he stated flatly.

"But what if we can't fix it?" Kagome asked even though she had a feeling she knew the answer.

Sesshomaru just smiled while staring at her. A smiling Sesshomaru is never a good thing.

---- Sorry for taking over a week to update. It has taken a little while to bounce back from the holidays and a death in the family, but hopefully I will have more time to write now that everything is done. This chapter is a little shorter, because this was the best breaking point between this chapter and the next. This should provide a little explanation for what happened at the end of the last chapter. I hope you like it. And once again, I do not own any part of Inuyasha or any of the characters that I used in this story so far.


	5. Regrouping

Regrouping

"Now then, where can we go?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome realized that if they did not fix things, she would never see her family again. Not to mention, she would probably be killed.

She thought for a while and then said, "There is a lady that used to baby sit for my brother and me. She has a house not too far away from my family's shrine. She goes away in the summer to visit family and asks me to keep an eye on the house. I have a key and usually stop by once a week to make sure everything is ok. I guess we could go there."

"That sounds acceptable." Sesshomaru replied and they were once again in the air with Kagome leading them to the house.

When they arrived at the house, Kagome let them in the door and locked it behind her. She led Sesshomaru to the living room. She sat on the couch while he sat in a chair facing her. They sat quietly like this for a few minutes and then Kagome started to doze off.

"I think we should retire for the evening, Miko. Where is the sleeping quarters?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Upstairs," Kagome replied and led him up the steps. There was only 1 bedroom and a bathroom upstairs. "I'm sorry that this place is so small. It was the only place that I could think of, but the lady that lives here is rather old. All of her children are grown, so she does not need a big place. I thought one of us could sleep on the couch. It is still better then the forest floor. I don't mind sleeping there. You would probably be too tall for the couch. I thought…"

"Miko, do you always talk when you are nervous," Sesshomaru interrupted. She just nodded, yes. "Your anxiety at this moment is not necessary. I asked for a place for us to stay and you provided an acceptable place. I will be resting on the bench by the window while you sleep in the bed."

"Oh, ok," Kagome replied relieved. "Do you mind if I bathe quickly before I go to bed?"

"Ah, I believe now would be a good time to set some rules." Sesshomaru stated and sat on the padded bench under the window. "Rule 1, you will obey my orders without question, or you will die. Rule 2, you may do as you wish in this house, but if you try to leave the house without my permission, you will die. Rule 3, you will not try to contact your family. You will have no time for this, because almost all of our time will be used to rectify the demon problem. You will focus on this because if we cannot fix things, you will die along with everyone you love. Have I made myself clear?"

She could not even speak. Just nodded again. "Excellent, now don't disturb me again until morning." Sesshomaru stated as he placed his legs on the bench, leaned his back against the wall, and closed his eyes.

Kagome looked through the dresser in the bed room and located a nightgown. She took a quick shower, changed for bed, and then slept like the dead. When she woke up in the morning she was alone. She gathered up her dirty clothes and took then to the washing machine. She started the washer and then went to the kitchen where Sesshomaru was standing at the back door looking out at the yard.

"Do you have any ideas on how we can fix this?" Kagome asked.

"I think we have 2 options. We either find a way to go back in time before the final battle and stop Naraku from making his wish, or we find a way to make a wish that will un-do this." Sesshomaru answered, but never looked away from the door.

"Well I think there would be a lot of problems with option 1. That would put two of each of us in the same place at the same time and I just don't think time and space will allow that. So I think we should go for option 2." Kagome told him while sitting at the table.

"I agree. Lay down on the table."

"What!" Kagome shouted and jumped to her feet.

"Rule 1, obey without question. Now lay on the table," he repeated.

She climbed on the table and lie on her back. She was shacking and looked like she was going to cry.

He ignored her fear and asked, "Where is the jewel?"

She pointed to her side. Before she could even scream, he had sliced her open right though the night gown and removed the jewel. The cut that he had made was so small and precise that it hardly bled.

He sat in a chair by the table and studied the jewel. "You may go bandage your wound, and then come back."

She jumped from the table and rushed upstairs. She calmed herself down while she put a bandage on the small wound. She was so upset with herself. She never used to be this scared of Sesshomaru. She stood up to him on several occasions, but now things were different. She did not have Inuyasha or her friends to back her up. Sesshomaru had also threatened not just her, but her family and having her family hurt scared her to death. She had never really thought that her adventures in the past could end up hurting her family. If she had thought they could, she might not have continued to have them. She would just have to try to keep the demon happy.

She went back to the kitchen and sat in a chair across from Sesshomaru. He handed her the jewel and said, "Attempt to make a wish to un-do Naraku's wish."

"I wish to undo the wish that Naraku made on the Shikon Jewel," she stated out loud. Nothing happened. "I wish to bring the demons back into existence." Nothing happened. "I wish to correct the wish made on the sacred jewel and bring all of the demons back into existence one second after they were wiped out." Nothing happened.

"Enough. For some reason the jewel has lost it's power. I also tried to make the wish and it did not work," he said calmly. "We need to find out why it does not work and fix it."

"I know why it won't work," Kagome said. She knew that she should probably tell him her theory right away, but she was going to wait for him to ask. She had felt weak too many times over the past 24 hours. So she sat there not looking at him and waited.

Sesshomaru was annoyed at first that she did not come right out and give him her information, and then he was kind of amused. She was playing with him. She actually thought she had the power to make him do something. Well she had spirit he thought. He was looking at her, but she was trying not to acknowledge this by looking away. He knew that all he had to do was order her to tell him what she knew and she would. She loved to talk and was scared of him, but that would be admitting that she had something that he wanted. He had to rely on her the previous night for a place to stay and that had bugged him to no end. Now he had to rely on her for answers. He would not stoop to her level. He would make her tell him without saying a word. He knew his gaze was enough to scare most people to death. He had a secret that no one knew. He loved games. If she wanted to play, then game on.

He stared at her with an intensity that made her shiver. She could feel it and see it out of the corner of her eye, while she still tried to look away from him. Then she decided that is she was really going to do this, and try to make him ask her for the information, then she should do it right. She turned and met his gaze. The staring contest was on. He won of course. His eyes reminded her too much of Inuyasha. Her eyes started to tear up, so she had to look away.

Sesshomaru had been impressed by her once again when she had met his gaze. He was pleased that he could make her cry with just a cold look, but also a bit disappointed that the game was over so quickly. He had no idea that her tears actually had nothing to do with him. He would have been furious if he knew that the tears were due to her grief over his hated half brother.

"The jewel does not work because the demonic energy is gone," Kagome stated quietly while looking down at the table. "It was the balance if intense spiritual and demonic energy contained in one place that made it so powerful."

Sesshomaru thought on this and it was a logical conclusion. "So we need to restore the balance in order to use the jewel," he stated. "Very well, finish preparing for the day, Miko. We have a hanyou and his incarnations to hunt down. If demonic energy is what is needed, then they will be the ones to supply it.

Kagome smiled a bitter, wicked smile that that would have been out of character for her in any other situation, but right now she was sad, scared, and mad as hell. Naraku had caused this mess and now he would help to fix it. This seemed very fitting to her. 'Revenge for my friends,' she thought bitterly.

Sesshomaru saw the look on her face. He knew this look. He often wore the same look. 'This is going to be most interesting indeed,' he thought.

---- I do not own any part of Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story.


	6. Keep Your Enemies Closer

Kagome finished washing and drying her clothes and quickly fixed something to eat. She washed the dishes and skillet that she used preparing her breakfast and then she was ready to go. Sesshomaru sat quietly at the table the whole time. Kagome figured he was forming a plan.

"So what do we do first," she asked.

"We will track down one of Naraku's incarnations and figure out how to put its energy into the jewel," replied Sesshomaru.

"Great!" replied Kagome. "Let's get this show on the road." With that she jumped up and ran to the door expecting Sesshomaru to be right behind her. He had not moved.

"Sesshomaru is something wrong?" she asked.

"There is someone approaching the house," he said calmly.

She looked out the backdoor and saw Mrs. Ando. "Oh, don't worry, that is just the old lady that lives here. I'll explain that we just needed a place to stay for the night. She will not cause us any problems."

He did not respond and did not move. There was something about the look in his eyes that made her uneasy. Mrs. Ando came through the back door, just as she always did. She saw a smiling Kagome and a strange man sitting in her kitchen. Before she could ask any questions and before Kagome could explain anything, Sesshomaru was out of his chair, and had thrown the old woman down into a chair of her own.

Kagome's hands flew up to her mouth and then, before she could stop herself she had grabbed Sesshomaru's arm.

"Miko, meet an incarnation of Naraku. Probably one of the few who actually know exactly who and what they are," Sesshomaru said with an arrogant tone to his voice.

Kagome looked from Sesshomaru to the woman in the chair. "Mrs. Ando?" she questioned.

The woman laughed at her. "You are such a stupid girl and a pathetic excuse for a Miko. You never had the slightest clue what I was. Even now, you cannot believe what is right in front of your face."

Kagome was so enraged and embarrassed that she never noticed that she was still holding onto Sesshomaru. "Miko, if you can stop molesting my arm, I believe we have business to attend too," Sesshomaru added.

Now Kagome was livid. Not only did this woman deceive her for years, she had just insulted her, and now Sesshomaru was getting in on the let's make Kagome look like a fool act. She threw his arm away from her in disgust. Then she grabbed the skillet off of the counter and clocked the old woman in the head. The woman fell out of the chair onto the floor.

"Who's the stupid one now? I'm not the one knocked out on the floor," Kagome shouted. She threw the skillet back onto the counter. "And you," she shouted, poking Sesshomaru in the chest with her finger, "I have not now, nor will I ever molest any part of your body."

She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back towards the demon lord. If she wouldn't have turned away, she would have seen the smile that appeared on his face so fast he couldn't stop it. He almost let a laugh slip out, but he regained his control just in time. Letting the girl see his playful side would not suit his purposes. She was much easier to control when she was scared and off balance.

"Miko, it is easier to question someone when they are conscious," Sesshomaru stated coldly, once again completely in control of himself.

"Well you're mister pain and suffering, wake her ass up!" Kagome said coldly.

"Are you giving me an order, human?" Sesshomaru hissed, no longer amused.

Kagome knew that she had gone a step too far as soon as the words left her mouth. Now she had to calm down and apologize before she got herself or her family hurt. "No, I would never give you an order. I was just really mad and I spoke without thinking. I'm sorry, please accept my apology."

"Very well, but you would be advised to watch your tongue and your temper in the future. I don't think your time with the half breed has helped you to become a proper woman." Sesshomaru stated as he pulled the old woman off of the floor and placed her back in the chair.

"What do you mean a proper woman," Kagome questioned.

"You exhibit many qualities that are not befitting a lady, like your foul language and temper tantrums to name a few. No self respecting male would ever accept you as his mate." Sesshomaru stated. "Get some water to throw on the woman and something to bind her to the chair."

When Sesshomaru looked up, he was surprised that Kagome had not moved to obey him. She was in tears. "You really think that no man would ever want me," she said sadly. It was not a question. It was like she was repeating it as it was sinking in.

She hung her head and dried her tears. Then she walked to the sink. She came back with a glass of water and handed it to Sesshomaru. Then she looked in a few drawers and a utility closet before she found a roll of electrical tape. She silently walked to the woman and taped her to the chair.

Kagome's brief moment of empowerment was forgotten. She had never fully understood why Inuyasha did not seem to return her feelings. She had also been left out, when all of her friends from school had started dating. Hojo had long ago, moved on from his crush on her, and she had been feeling lonely lately. No one had ever come right out and given her a reason why decent men did not seem to be interested in her. She knew that Sesshomaru could be cruel, but he did not lie. If he said that no male would want her, then that was what he believed to be true.

The demon lord was a little surprised. He did not think that his words would have such an effect on her. He took the glass of water that she offered and after Kagome secured the woman to the chair, he threw the water in the woman's face. Mrs. Ando woke up with a groan. She tried to reach up and rub the rather large lump on the back of her head, but found that she could not move her arms or legs. She looked at the demon and then Kagome.

"You little bitch," the woman yelled. "You hit me in the back of the head. I can hardly wait until Naraku gets a hold of you."

"And what exactly does Naraku want with her?" Sesshomaru asked.

The old woman closed her mouth and looked away from him refusing to answer. In a flash Sesshomaru sunk his poison claws into the woman's arm. She shrieked in pain.

"I would advise you to answer my questions. My poison is unique. It has the power to keep a victim awake while it slowly dissolves everything it touches. I will make you suffer more then you can possibly imagine, and I will enjoy every second of your pain." Sesshomaru's spoke with a smirk on his face. He could smell the woman's intense fear. She would be easy to crack.

Kagome just stood beside him and looked at the floor. She did not want to see someone tortured, but she had to be strong and prove she was not weak.

"What is Naraku's interest in the Miko?" Sesshomaru asked again.

Once again the woman would not answer. Sesshomaru slammed his claws into her right hand, and this time he excreted a nice amount of poison. Kagome started to feel sick as the woman's hand started to melt. The sight of it combined with the smell of roasting flesh and the woman's screams of agony were almost too much for her, but she refused to move away.

"Okay, Okay, I'll tell you," The woman wailed.

Sesshomaru retracted his claws and waited.

"Naraku wants what he has always wanted. He wants to posses Kikyo. Since he now knows that the girl is Kikyo's reincarnation, he has decided that she would be the next best thing. He will keep you like a pet, his to use when he desires. I don't understand why he would want someone as unremarkable as you, but that is his business." The woman stated coldly.

"Why hasn't he come for the girl in all these years?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He needed to make sure that she played her part in the past by bringing him the jewel and he had to make sure that her Hanyou was neutralized. Once he has the girl, he does not want any interference in his plans." The woman answered.

"Does he know about me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I don't think so, but he does have a feeling that something odd is happening. You probably should not have wiped out one of his homes if you wanted to stay out of sight." She stated.

"How many incarnations are in existence right now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know," She replied.

Sesshomaru dug his claws in her other hand, "You think you can lie to me wench," he yelled.

"I don't know," she said weekly. "I would guess there are more then a hundred, but they are constantly reproducing or being reabsorbed, so I have no way of knowing for sure."

"A hundred," Kagome repeated quietly.

"Miko, concentrate your powers on the jewel and see if you can pull in her soul," Sesshomaru ordered as he stepped back and out of the way.

Kagome did as he asked, and a pink light came out of the jewel and engulfed the woman. In seconds all that remained of her, were her clothes. She had been pulled into the jewel.

Kagome put the jewel back in her pocket and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru found her sitting on the couch.

"Miko," he questioned, "Is there a problem?"

"No, I am just going to have to spend the rest of my life tracking down incarnations of Naraku, being his pet, or being your servant," Kagome replied bitterly. "No, problems here."

Sesshomaru then did something completely out of character. He said something nice for a change. "Tracking down the incarnations will go faster then you think. As soon as they realize that their kin are being destroyed, they will start to stay in groups for safety. We will be able to take out many at one time."

Kagome just nodded, so he continued, "You will not be Naraku's pet. As long as you are my servant, you are under my protection. He will not touch you."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

She waited for him to comment about her not being a servant for the rest of her life, but he said nothing more. 'I guess it will be option 3 for me,' she thought sadly.

Sesshomaru knew that she was hoping that he would promise to release her from servitude when they were done taking care of Naraku, but he was not prepared to do that right now. He wanted to see how this all played out and whether or not he was going to be able to get back to his time. If he was being honest with himself he would have also admitted that the girl had grown on him a bit, especially when he saw the fire in her eyes and her little display of violence earlier, but he would never admit that. Not even to himself.

"Come Miko, we cannot expect all of the incarnations to come to our door. Time to hunt," Sesshomaru said as he headed to the door.

--------------I still do not own any part of Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story.


	7. Hunting

Finding incarnations of Naraku turned out to be very easy. Finding them in a secluded enough spot to do them in, was far from it. It was slightly past mid-day in crowded Tokyo and Kagome and Sesshomaru were following an incarnation down the street.

Kagome had found out several things about Demons in general and Sesshomaru specifically so far that day. It seemed that powerful demons possessed some powers that she had never known. Sesshomaru was able to disguise himself in a more convincing human form then the one that he used in the feudal era. He had made his marking disappear from his face, his hair darkened slightly to a platinum blonde color, and his eyes darkened a bit to light brown. He still stood out, but not as much.

They had stopped at the first clothing store that they passed and Kagome bought him a white button down shirt and a pair of jeans. He wore the clothes out of the store and Kagome carried the shopping bag with his old attire.

Sesshomaru was also able to make his swords invisible. Kagome was at a loss about how this was accomplished. She was not sure if the swords were actually there, but not visible, or if they actually disappeared to somewhere that he was able to call them back from.

She was surprised by all of these changes and kind of impressed. Sesshomaru had been in the Modern era for one day and already looked like he fit in. She had been going to the past for 2 years and had always seemed the misfit. She had always refused to wear clothes of that era stating that they were too old fashioned or not comfortable, but really she had kind of liked standing out. She liked the way her outfit startled people. She didn't like when the men would leer at her legs, but that even happened in her time, so she never thought on it much.

They followed an incarnation to an office building. They had started their chase when the man was leaving a nearby restaurant. Kagome figured he was probably returning to his office after a taking a break for lunch. The man headed into a parking garage under the building and went to get on the elevator. Kagome and Sesshomaru got into the elevator with him. He pushed the button for the 10th floor and Kagome pushed the button for the 11th floor, just to not seem suspicious.

By the time they reached the 10th floor, all which remained of the man was a pile of clothes that Kagome placed in the shopping bag that she carried.

They continued their hunt throughout the day. They killed the incarnations that they were able to corner swiftly. Sesshomaru did not want to question the incarnations that they captured out in the open unless Kagome recognized them as someone that she knew.

They were starting to follow the 5th incarnation that Sesshomaru had located that day. It was now around 6:00 pm and they followed this incarnation to the park where it looked like she was getting ready to go for a jog. When they got close enough to see her face Kagome gasped. It was her friend Eri.

"You know her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, she is one of my best friends," Kagome stated sadly.

"Not for long," Sesshomaru responded.

Eri started jogging on a path that would take her through the wooded area of the park. Sesshomaru and Kagome had gone into the woods to wait for her while she stretched for her jog. Eri jogged along listening to her MP3 player and oblivious to the danger. She came around a bend in the path and ran right into a cloud of Sesshomaru's poison. It knocked her out instantly. Sesshomaru picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Come, we must move deeper into the woods," he instructed Kagome.

"Why?" asked Kagome. "There's no one here. Let's just suck her in and get out of here."

"You know her, which means we will question her," Sesshomaru replied. "So we need to move to a place where outsiders will not be able to hear her screams."

"Sesshomaru, could we please not torture her," Kagome pleaded. "I've known her for most of my life. She was one of my best friends. I don't think I can stand to see her hurt like that."

"The amount of pain inflicted will depend on her level of cooperation. If she gives us the information we desire, then we can give her a swift death," The demon lord stated coldly.

Sesshomaru located a small cave. There was a hole in the ceiling that let in enough natural light to see. He quickly pulled some the clothing that they had collected throughout the day out of Kagome's bag and ripped them into strips of fabric. They used the material to bind Eri's wrists and ankles. When that was completed, Sesshomaru woke her up with a swift slap to her face.

Eri woke up feeling like she had a hang over. In addition to the foggy feeling in her brain, she quickly realized that she was tied up and the side of her face ached where she had been slapped. She was stunned to see Kagome and a large man standing over her.

"Kagome," Eri asked shakily. "What is going on? Where am I?"

Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome and she answered slowly, "You are in a cave in the woods. We brought you here because we figured out that you were an incarnation of Naraku."

Eri gave a weak smile and nodded in understanding, "I knew you would figure it out some day. Are you going to kill me now?"

"We have some questions for you," Kagome told her. "Will you answer them willingly?"

"Will you let me live if I do?" Eri asked.

"No," Sesshomaru answered. "But answers will ensure a quick easy death."

Eri nodded and said, "I will answer what I can. Believe it or not, I hold no love for Naraku."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and looked to Sesshomaru.

"What was your purpose?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was supposed to watch Kagome and report anything that she said about Inuyasha," replied Eri.

"What else?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I would also put a potion in any food or drink that she consumed around me to dull her powers in this era," replied Eri.

"Why would you want to dull her powers?" asked Sesshomaru. "I was under the impression that she was not able to wield her powers very well. Why go through the trouble?"

"Naraku wanted it to be as simple as possible to take her," responded Eri.

"Take me where," asked Kagome.

That earned her an amused look from both Eri and Sesshomaru.

"I believe the girl speaks of an act rather then a place, Miko," Sesshomaru told her.

"What? That is just disgusting. Why would you do this to me Eri? What did I ever do to you?" Asked a very upset Kagome.

"You did nothing to me. I was created with one purpose, to serve my master Naraku. That is what I did. It was nothing personal." Stated a now cold and calm Eri.

"Were all of my friends spies for Naraku," Kagome asked.

"No," replied Eri.

"Does Naraku know that we are hunting him and his offspring," Sesshomaru asked.

"If he does, he has not alerted the rest of us," Eri answered.

"Did he have a date planned to come for the Miko," Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, he went to get her this morning, but unfortunately for your family you were not there," Eri replied.

"What do you mean?" screamed Kagome.

"I think I've answered enough questions, unless you would like to reconsider letting me live," Eri stated. She had an evil look in her eyes that Kagome had never seen before.

"The Hell you have," screamed Kagome. She looked around and quickly picked up a big rock.

Eri's eyes grew large with fear when she realized that Kagome was actually going to attack her. She was momentarily relieved when Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's arm halting her attack with the rock.

Her relief was over a second later, when Sesshomaru said, "Don't forget Miko, we cannot question her if she is unconscious."

"Oh don't worry," Kagome replied. "I won't knock her out." Sesshomaru released her arm and backed away to see what she would do. "As a rule, I am not normally a violent person, but for you I am going to make an exception." Kagome walked up to Eri and slammed the rock into her knee cap.

Eri screamed when her knee shattered. Kagome repeated the action on the other knee. Then she stood up and kicked at Eri's damaged legs sending jolts of pain through the girl.

Sesshomaru laughed, "I would suggest that you tell the Miko what has happened to her family. If you want the pain to stop, that is."

Eri did not have much pain tolerance. Just those couple of blows from Kagome had her bawling. "When he realized that you were not there, he tortured your family for information. After they informed him that you had not come back, he assumed that you were killed in the final battle and that your body must have been eaten by some scavenger before he could retrieve it." Eri was starting to succumb to the pain in her legs and lose consciousness.

"Then what? Where is my family now?" Kagome yelled, but Eri had passed out. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "Can you do anything to wake her up and keep her awake?"

Sesshomaru walked over to Eri and injected her with his poison.

Eri started to scream and at first refused to say more, but then realized the quickest way to get some relief would be to finish her tale and receive her now not so quick death. "He wiped their memory of the day and then left your family for dead, but your brother managed to call for help. In the end, only your grandfather died and the rest were taken to the hospital."

Kagome fell to her knees gasping for air. "Grandpa," was all she choked out as the tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"Miko, I think we are finished with her," Sesshomaru stated softly. He waited a few minutes for Kagome to respond. She pulled out the jewel and sucked in her former friend. She did not rise from her knees or stop crying while she did it.

Sesshomaru grabbed the bag that they had used to collect the clothes and belongings of the incarnations that day. He quickly realized that wallets contained money, credit cards (which he understood to be the same as money), and identification information. He collected these items and discarded everything else in the back of the cave. Some of the incarnations had been business men and carried a nice amount of cash. Once that was accomplished, he gave Kagome a little more time to grieve. After the sun set and there was only moon light filtering into the cave, he decided that it was time to go.

"Time to go Miko, we need to find a new place to stay tonight," Sesshomaru stated while rising.

He walked to the entrance of the cave and waited for her to follow. She did not.

"Miko, come, now!" Sesshomaru again waited for her to respond.

When Kagome ignored him once again, he walked over to her, grabbed her by her arm, and hauled her to her feet. She immediately started to struggle and try to pull her arm away from him. He just held on to her.

"Let me go Sesshomaru," Kagome screamed.

"Get control of yourself girl. It is time to go," Sesshomaru responded in his normal bored tone.

"Don't you understand that my grandfather just died? What kind of a monster are you? Do you really have no feelings?" Kagome yelled at him.

Sesshomaru released Kagome's arm and instead grabbed her hair. He pulled her up straight and then jerked her head back so she was looking at his face. He studied her for a minute and then pulled out the book that she had given him a few days ago and made sure that she saw it before he tucked it away again.

"You forget stupid human that I have lost everything. Everything and everyone that I have ever known is gone with the exception of a hated enemy and a foolish girl," Sesshomaru hissed out in such a menacing tone that Kagome shivered. "Now, we will leave here and find lodgings for the evening or I will go and finish what Naraku started. Although you have turned out to be more entertaining then I first believed, my patience for you this day has come to an end."

Sesshomaru released her hair and walked out of the cave. Kagome followed him without another word.

----------------------------Sorry it has taken me a while to update. My work is ridiculous right now and has kept me extremely busy. I am going to try to get back on track with updating once a week. Thanks for sticking with me.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story so far.


	8. A Naked Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru had decided that returning to Mrs. Ando's house was not an option, so they returned to the city and purchased a rather nice hotel room for the night. The IDs and credit cards that they had collected throughout the day had proved useful in this endeavor. Kagome assisted him in securing the room without drawing any unnecessary attention.

Once they were inside the room, she went into the bathroom, shut the door, and continued the sobbing that she had been forced to stop when they left the cave. Sesshomaru left her to her grief while he inspected the room. He had learned a great deal about the modern era over the last few days, but it seemed like there was a never ending supply of machines and objects that he had never seen before. He had no doubt that with time he could adapt to this era.

After a thorough search of the room, he went back to the hallway and made a sweep of the rest of the hotel. He knew it was always important to be aware of your surroundings when doing battle and a battle could occur for them at any time.

When he returned to the room he was annoyed to hear Kagome still sobbing in the bathroom.

"Miko, I wish to bathe," he yelled through the door. "Cease your annoying tears and prepare my bath."

Kagome just knew that she hadn't heard him correctly. It had to be his voice muffled by the closed door, or her sobs drowning out what he was saying. She knew that there was no way that he was asking her to put her grieving on hold in order to do something as stupid as run a bath. I mean killing an incarnation was a worthy reason to put off her grief. Even finding shelter for the night was important, but running a bath. What kind of a pompous ass would ask someone to stop grieving just to run them a bath?

The door suddenly flew open and Kagome realized that she had said that last part out loud. Sesshomaru looked extremely pissed off and Kagome remembered why she was afraid of him.

"Miko, you seem to have forgotten the rules," Sesshomaru stated in a low warning tone. Kagome who had been sitting on the lid of the toilet stood up and slowly started to back away from him, in the rather large bathroom that now seemed extremely small. "Rule number 1, you will obey me without question. Over the last hour, you have broken this rule twice. Do you remember the punishment for breaking the rules?"

Kagome nodded and quietly answered, "Death." She looked down at the floor and waiting for the killing blow.

"Killing you at this time would be inconvenient," Sesshomaru ground out between clenched teeth. "Which means that I need to find another way make you suffer. Tell me Miko, who is dearer to you, your mother or your brother?"

Kagome felt her stomach churn. She clamped a hand over her mouth and took a couple of deep breaths to keep from throwing up. She was in a panic. He was going to kill either her mother or brother. She had already lost her friends, her freedom, her grandfather, and now she was going to lose more. Her sanity felt like it had been hanging by a thread and now that thread was broken. She launched herself at Sesshomaru.

"Don't you dare touch them," she screamed as she tried to tackle him. She did make contact with him, but she bounced off like she had just hit a wall. She was back on her feet in an instant and this time she tried to attack with her Miko powers. Over the years, she had learned how to channel the power to her hands. She tried to put her hands on his chest, but he caught them in his hands. He them channeled some of his energy into his hands and she started to scream as her hands began to burn. He only kept up the attack long enough to cause some minor pain and make her power recede. He did not want to damage her ability to fight their common enemies.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who had sunk to her knees when his power burned her. He still had a tight grip on her hands even though he had stopped channeling his energy. His hold alone was tight enough to cause pain. Her head was bowed, but he could tell from the tension in her back that she was in pain and fighting her desire to cry. "Humans are just not fast learners," he taunted. "I thought you had learned back at the shrine that you are not strong enough to hurt me. Now answer my question."

"I won't," she choked out. "I won't choose one of them for you to kill."

"I can torture you until you choose," he stated coldly.

"You can torture me to death and I won't choose," she responded with much more strength in her voice.

He released her hands. "Prepare my bath now," he ordered.

This time she ran to obey. Sesshomaru watched her. He had not quite figured her out yet. The majority of the time she seemed fragile and weak, but other times she had quite a fiery temper. He had to hold back a chuckle when he thought of her clobbering Mrs. Ando with a frying pan. That had been one of the few moments in his life that had taken him completely off guard.

He was most impressed with her willingness to fight for her family. He had no doubt that she would die for them, just as she had been willing to die for her extended family in his era. Loyalty was a quality that held almost the same importance as strength to an Inu Youkai. None of this changed the fact that she needed to be punished. He decided to punish her mentally by using her modesty against her. He would make her uncomfortable and embarrassed to the point that she could not look him in the face. He decided this was the best plan since he did not want to harm her physically.

When the tub was filled with hot water, Kagome stepped to the side, "Here you go," she said as she tried to walk past Sesshomaru to leave him to his bath, but he stepped in her path.

"You are not done with your duties as my servant," Sesshomaru told her now back to his usual tone. "You will help me to undress and will explain all of the items in the room while I bathe. I want to know what each object is and how to use it by the time I finish bathing."

Sesshomaru had expected her to protest and burn with embarrassment like any virgin from his era would at the prospect of seeing a man naked for the first time, but Kagome was not from his time and despite being a virgin had seen men naked. Not in the flesh so to speak, but in magazines, on the internet and in films. What teenage girl from the present day hasn't gotten curious enough to get her hands on a little porn? The thought of seeing Sesshomaru naked was way too good to pass up. She did not care if he had just made her seem like a lowly servant. She did not care that he was trying to make her uncomfortable. All she cared about was getting him out of his clothes before he had a chance to change his mind.

Sesshomaru was taken off guard for the second time that day when Kagome unbuttoned his shirt and quickly removed it. She missed the look of surprise that slipped to his face when she undid the button and zipper on his jeans with almost demonic speed.

"Can you kick off your shoes, or do you want to sit down while I remove them?" was her only question.

He was still so stunned that he couldn't even answer. She had never even looked at his face when she spoke. She was staring intently at the crotch of his jeans. He kicked off his shoes while still standing in front of her. She grabbed his jeans and underwear and pulled them down to his ankles in one quick motion.

And there they stood. Him with his pants around his ankles and her staring at 'him' in all his glory. Suddenly he was the one feeling embarrassed, and that just would not do.

Kagome was oblivious to what she was doing. She did not realize how openly she was ogling his member. The "pure" priestess was thinking anything but pure thoughts. She was thinking of the million and one questions that she had always had about sex, but had been too embarrassed to ask her much more experienced friends, when something unexpected happened. "It" started to grow. He was indeed very, very large. And then it bounced, once, twice and she jumped back startled. She had never seen one do that in any of the porn that she had watched.

When she looked up into the face of Sesshomaru, the weight of what she had been doing came back to her. She suddenly remembered where she was, who she was with, what had happened over the last few days, and it registered that Sesshomaru had called out Miko at least 3 times before he had to have his 'friend' get her attention. The depression that had dissipated a bit at the idea of a naked demon lord started to come back, and she did not want it too. She decided to put it out of her head and go back to enjoying the view.

"Miko, now that I finally have your attention, if you are finished eyeing my member like it is your next meal, I would like you to move so I can start my bath," Sesshomaru said in his most smug voice.

Kagome blushed bright red and stepped to the side. Sesshomaru gracefully stepped out of his pants and underwear, pulled off his socks and got into the large tub.

This gave Kagome a great view of his ass and she suddenly wondered if maybe the fates did not hate her after all. Despite everything, she had to admit that Sesshomaru was one fine male specimen.

"Now Miko, explain the items in this room," Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome started with the items in the tub, such as the soaps and shampoo, and then branched out from there to explain everything else in the room. When she was done she started to walk to the door, but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"Where are you going," he asked. "I did not dismiss you."

"I thought maybe you wanted a little time alone," Kagome replied. "Do you need help bathing?" She tried to keep her voice as neutral and innocent as possible, but she really wanted to help.

He did not respond immediately. He had been planning on having her help him bathe, but now it seemed like that is what she wanted. What was going on? She was a virgin and could be made to blush at the drop of a hat, but she looked at him like she wanted to throw him down on the bed. It was that look that had made him painfully hard just a few minutes ago. He of course had used this to his advantage to startle her, but it was just another thing that did not make sense, and it was leaving him feeling uncomfortable when she was the one that was supposed to be in that position. A slight alteration of his plan was needed.

"Do you desire me Miko," he asked.

"No," she shouted and blushed brightly.

"I know I am quite a sight to behold, but I think you were the first to actually drool," Sesshomaru stated.

"I did not drool, and you are not a "sight" you cocky jerk!" Kagome responded and sounded very convincing until he stood up from the tub and she gasped.

"Get a towel," he commanded as he stepped from the tub.

She went to hand it to him and he shook his head, "dry me off."

She did as he asked. She did it slowly and thoroughly. She particularly enjoyed drying his butt. She thought of Miroku and how his hentai nature had rubbed off on her. She had dried everything except 'it'. As thrilled as she was to see 'it' the thought of touching 'it' was a little scary. When she finally built up enough courage, she reached out with the towel, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"I think you have molested my body enough for one night," he said sounding almost playful. He took the towel and dried 'it' off. Then he put on one of the hotel robes and left the room.

Kagome was partially relieved and partially disappointed. She wondered how she could be so attracted to someone who scared her to death. I must really like bad boys, she thought to herself.

She drained the tub and took a quick shower before putting on the other robe and heading to bed. She knew that Sesshomaru had been cruel to her for part of the night, but the whole bath thing had really taken her mind off her troubles and gave her something else to focus on. She was actually thankful to him for that. She hoped to dream about the demon lord rather then her dead grandfather that night.

Sesshomaru sat on one of the beds in the room and watched Kagome climb into the other and fall asleep almost instantly. He really did find her amusing. As much as she acted like she hated him, he could smell her desire. He could also tell that she was not as sweet and innocent as she appeared. He had a feeling that she spent a good amount of time pretending to be what everyone expected her to be. He was more and more curious about the true personality of the Miko. He was going to continue to push her and see where it got them. After all, there was no reason why he should deprive himself of any amusement.

-----------------------------

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story so far.

I was in the mood to write something a little fun after killing off the grandfather in the last chapter. What is more fun then a naked Sesshy? A Sesshy lemon of course, but we are just not there yet. So this is what I came up with. Hope you liked it and got a little chuckle here and there.


	9. She Smells Good

So there is a little citrus at the beginning of this chapter. If you don't like, then please skip.

-----------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes to complete darkness in the room. Only outlines of the furnishings were visible. She was facing the other bed where Sesshomaru had been sitting when she fell asleep. It looked like he was no longer in the bed, but it was hard to know for sure in the darkness. 

Other things slowly became clear as the fog of sleep started lifting from her mind. First she noticed how hard her pillow seemed. It did not feel this hard when she went to sleep. Then she noticed how tight the belt of her robe felt. It almost felt like a weight around her waist. Then she noticed a slight breeze blowing on the back of her neck.

Before she could make sense of it all she heard a deep husky voice whisper directly in her ear, "Do you desire me Miko?"

Then it all became clear. She was not lying on her pillow, it was Sesshomaru's arm. The weight around her waist was his other arm and the breeze on her neck was his breath. Before she could come up with anything to say, she felt the arm around her waist move. It parted her robe, and his hand slipped inside to cup her breast. The arm under her head also reached up to cup the other breast.

Kagome was frozen. She didn't know if she should stop him or not. She quickly made up her mind when each of his hands found a nipple and started to pinch and pull them lightly. She gasped and he chuckled.

"What's wrong Miko, hasn't anyone ever touched you like this before," Sesshomaru asked.

"No," was all she could manage to say.

Each time he applied pressure to her nipples, she felt a flutter in between her legs. Just as she was getting ready to squeeze them together, she felt one of his knees slide between her thighs to prevent it. She had started to moan softly as she became more and more aroused. Then she felt one of his hands leave her nipple. He very lightly ran his claws down from her breast, over her stomach and between her legs.

A finger lightly brushed over the part in her folds just skimming the outer most part of her core where she was already wet. She jumped at the contact. Her heart was racing in her chest.

"Relax Miko," Sesshomaru said in a husky voice that was slightly amused. "Don't tell me you're scared. You are way too wet for me to believe that you're scared." 

She felt like she should say something back, but all rational thought and the ability to pronounce full words left her when Sesshomaru's now slick finger found her clit. He was rubbing it lightly while his other hand continued to play with her breasts. Sesshomaru did not stop with just rubbing her clit. He also stroked the sides and pinched and pulled lightly. It seemed like he could read her mind. Whenever he did something that felt especially good, he would do it again and again. 

Pretty soon his finger was replaced by his thumb while that wonderful finger slid into her core. His finger slowly pumped in and out of her, while his thumb continued to stimulate her. When a second finger was added, Kagome realized that she was moaning loudly and was rocking her hips in time with his fingers. 

She felt her climax building and when it hit she screamed, "Oh, God! SESSHOMARU!"

She suddenly bolted straight up in her bed and her hand flew over her mouth. She had been dreaming and she knew that it was the sound of her own voice that had awoken her from her sleep. She quickly looked around the room expecting to see Sesshomaru smirking at her, but thankfully he was not there. 

She had somehow managed to work her way out from the covers throughout the night and her robe was hanging open despite the fact that it was still tied around her waist. The wetness on her thighs let her know that she had actually come in her sleep. She jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom as fast as she could. She was covered in sweat, and was sure that Sesshomaru's nose would be able to tell that she had orgasmed in her sleep if she didn't do something about it before he came back. She just knew that he would have something to say to her, or worse he would ask who her partner had been. Since he could pick up on a lie, he would eventually find out it was him and that was a humiliation that she really wanted to avoid. She had gone to sleep wanting to dream about him, but not in such a vivid way. She had never had a dream that felt so real.

She quickly showered and dressed. When she came out of the bathroom, Sesshomaru was still not there. Funny, she could have sworn that she had heard the door open and close while she was in the shower, but it must have been her imagination.

She watched TV to kill the time waiting for Sesshomaru to return. After the fifth commercial involving food, she started to feel really hungry. She realized that she had not eaten since the previous morning. She wanted to know what they were going to do for breakfast, but knew that it would have to wait until Sesshomaru returned. 

She decided that since she was alone it was a good opportunity to call the hospital to get an update on her mother and brother. She claimed to be her mother's sister, just in case Naraku was watching her family. She had to be sure that no one knew that she had made it back to the modern era. She found out that they were recovering very well from their injuries, but they had full amnesia. Kagome knew that Naraku had wiped their memories of that day, but she had not realized that he had wiped out all of their memories. They had not even remembered each other. This meant that they had no memory of her as well. She wondered if Naraku was planning on using them as puppets like he used Kohaku in the past. She could not take that chance and would have to stay away from them. She hoped that their memories would return when Naraku was killed. When she hung up the phone, she was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing behind her.

"How are they?" he asked.

"They are recovering, but they have no memory of what happened or their past," Kagome replied. Then quietly added, "They have no memory of me."

Sesshomaru just nodded and then started talking about the plans for the day, "I think we need to split up for a while today. I found a place that I believe is frequented by a bunch of the incarnations. Their stench is all over the building. I am going to investigate further when it is open for business. I want you to eat and then go shop for supplies. I want you to purchase several days worth of clothes, some packaged food that you can carry around, and some bags to store these items. You need to make sure you are not spotted by anyone that knows you."

Kagome was a little surprised, "You want me to go shopping for the day? Then what?" 

"We will meet at the restaurant across the street at 2:00 this afternoon. This should give us both enough time to complete our tasks," Sesshomaru stated.

"What is the name of the restaurant," Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "but you can see it from our balcony."

"We have a balcony?" Kagome asked surprised. She had just assumed that the rather large curtains had covered a large window, not a balcony door.

"Yes, I spent most of the night and the morning out there." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome noticed he sounded a bit smug. She realized that he could have been out there when she woke up. If he was, then he definitely would have heard her little exclamation. Her face turned bright red. She ran to the balcony to make sure she knew which restaurant he was talking about. As soon as she came back inside she grabbed the money that he had laid on the bed and headed for the door.

"Oh Miko," he called. "I forgot to ask how you slept." She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her head to look at him. His expression gave nothing away as usual.

"I slept really well, thanks for asking," she stated quickly and ran out the door and down the hallway.

If she would have hung around outside the door, she would have heard Sesshomaru laugh. Not chuckle, but really and truly laugh. Of course she wouldn't have been able to fully understand the situation anyway, because she wouldn't have been able to see him smell his fingers. 

Sesshomaru made sure that nothing had been left behind and walked out of the room. As he walked down the hallway, he felt very good about his morning. He knew that Kagome was embarrassed and that was exactly what he wanted. That was supposed to be her punishment the night before, but she had enjoyed herself instead. She had even gone so far as to molest his person with the towel when she was drying him. He had been the one to feel uncomfortable and that just would not do. 

This was how things were supposed to be. He gave an order and she obeyed quickly because she was scared of what he would do or say. Yes, the morning was pleasant. Of course, he had to lower himself to touch the girl to make the pleasant morning possible, but that was a small price to pay. Besides, she did smell really good. He smelled his fingers again. 

He decided that he would give her the same 'punishment' again, if she needed put in her place. She became more and more interesting to him by the hour.

-------------------------------------------------

This was actually not supposed to be a stand alone chapter, but when combined with the rest of what I originally intended to be chapter 9, it just started to get much too long. This was the best place that I could find to break them apart, so this chapter is a little shorter then usual, but the next one will be longer. Trust me, a lot happens in the next chapter. Kagome gets to continue her slow journey to the dark side.

All of the same disclaimers apply. I still own nothing.


	10. Come and Get It

All Kagome could think about as she ran down the hotel hallway was, Oh God he knows

All Kagome could think about as she ran down the hotel hallway was, Oh God he knows! It repeated over and over in her head. She was beyond embarrassed. Why did she have to have that dream? She had never had a dream like that before. She had sexual dreams before, but never one involving Sesshomaru and never one that went as far as making her come in her sleep.

She was certainly not upset with the outcome of her dream, just the fact that Sesshomaru was there to witness it. She had never had an orgasm like that when she masturbated. The way that he had his arms around her holding her still, and that sexy voice whispering in her ear, and then those fingers…stop, stop, stop she yelled at herself. She had to stop thinking about the dream. She needed to pay attention to her job. Maybe if she did what Sesshomaru asked he would not bring up her outburst again. More importantly, maybe he would send her out to do more things on her own if he thought that she was competent enough to get things done.

She grabbed a quick breakfast that she could take with her and headed out to do her shopping in a part of the city where she was pretty sure that she could avoid running into anyone that she knew. She made sure to get exactly what he had told her and to be back at their meeting place on time.

Sesshomaru in the mean time went to the business where he had smelled so many of the incarnations. He was disappointed when he got there and found only a couple of the incarnations in attendance. He was about to leave when he over heard the manager talking to the bartender about how busy he expected the club to be that night. Sesshomaru approached the bar where the manager was seated.

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru stated. "I thought that this establishment had a much larger crowd."

"It does in the evenings," the manager replied cheerfully. "We only get a few people in here for the mornings. They are mainly people who work the night shift and come in to unwind with a few drinks before they head home. If you are looking for a crowded club with some beautiful girls, then you should come back tonight."

As Sesshomaru watched the people in the club, he formed his plan. "I already have a beautiful girl, but I have had a hard time finding a club worthy of our attendance," Sesshomaru stated in his cold tone.

The manager quickly deduced that Sesshomaru's manner of speech and body language screamed wealthy businessman and started to speak about what the two could do for one another.

As Sesshomaru approached the restaurant where he was supposed to meet the Miko, he was forming his mental checklist of what they would need to do before they went to the club that night. He was anxious to put his plan into action and take out as many incarnations as possible at that one location. He was ready to finish the task of fixing the jewel so he could return to his old life.

He was pleased when he arrived at the restaurant and sensed that the Miko was already there. She had procured a table towards the back. When he arrived he was also pleased that she was already eating and there was a very rare steak ready for him. He took his seat and started to eat.

Sesshomaru had arrived ten minutes ago and had not said a word to her. He just sat there eating. Occasionally he would look at her, but he did not speak. When he did look at her, she wanted to crawl under the table and away from his gaze. There was something very unnerving about it. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but there was definitely something there that had not been there before. Then she remembered the dream and what had happened that morning. She had managed to push it out of her mind most of the day, but now it was back and she was afraid that he was trying to think of the best way to torture her with the embarrassing incident. She decided to try to start a conversation about something else in order to stop him before he could even start.

"I bought everything that you told me to get," Kagome started cheerfully.

Sesshomaru just watched her and did not respond.

"I went to the other side of the city to a part of town where none of my friends shop to make sure I wouldn't run into anyone I know," Kagome continued.

Sesshomaru still gazed at here like he was dissecting her with his eyes and did not speak.

"I hope that you like steak. I wasn't sure what to order for you," Kagome tried once more.

Sesshomaru pushed his chair back from the table a bit and lowered his gaze to her legs that were crossed under the table. Kagome had bought a pair of shorts and changed into them at one of the stores so she could be more comfortable in the hot weather while she ran her errands. This meant that Sesshomaru was staring at her bare legs. Since Kagome lacked confidence in herself and her appearance, his attention to her person was making her extremely nervous. She didn't know what to do, so she did what came naturally to her and lost her temper.

"What the hell are you doing you pervert," she all but hissed at him.

"Do you dance, Miko?" Sesshomaru asked out of no where totally ignoring everything that she had said over the last few minutes.

Kagome was stunned, but was so glad that he was finally talking that she decided to just go along with his choice of conversation topic.

"Yes," she replied. "I love to dance."

"Can I assume that you are good at it then," he asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty good," she responded with a smile.

"The establishment frequented by the incarnations is a dance club," Sesshomaru stated. "We will go there tonight and take out as many as we can. In order to get into the best position to do this, we will need to disguise ourselves and fit in."

Kagome had a huge smile on her face. She did truly love to dance. She had attended every school dance before she started traveling to the past. When she started living her double life, her attendance to the dances stopped almost completely, but she did still dance alone in her room and even took some aerobics classes with her mother that involved a lot of dancing. She had never been to a real dance club, but she had heard of some of them from her friends.

"What is the name of the club," she asked.

"Come and Get It," he responded sounding a little disgusted with the name.

Kagome chuckled, "That's probably a pretty fitting name if the clubs are as much of a meat market as everyone claims."

"Meat market?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Oh, yeah. You've probably never heard that term before," Kagome responded. "A meat market is a place where guys go to pick up women."

Sesshomaru still looked puzzled, so Kagome tried to explain again, "A place where guys go to get lucky."

This time Sesshomaru raised an eye brow still not understanding. Kagome decided to be more blunt, "A place where guys go when they are trying to find a woman to have sex with."

"Ah, so you have heard of this place," Sesshomaru stated. He was a little surprised that the pure priestess was so anxious to go to this type of place, but he didn't let it show.

"No, I don't recognize the name, but I think most of the dance clubs are pretty much the same," she said.

By now, they had finished eating, paid the bill, and were leaving the restaurant.

"We need to complete a few tasks before we go to the club," Sesshomaru told her. "We will obtain a new room for our lodging this evening. We will leave our belongings there and shop for appropriate attire. After we are dressed we will go to the club. We need to arrive before the crowd so we can speak to the manager."

"Why do we need to speak to the manager," Kagome asked.

"I spoke to him today and he is going to help us fit in. Of course he does not realize this is what he is doing," Sesshomaru stated arrogantly.

The rest of the trip to the hotel that Sesshomaru wanted to use was made in silence. They checked in and went to the room.

"We need to purchase attire for this evening," he stated. "They are having something called a theme night. This requires that the females be dressed as some type of animal. I need you to go and purchase your outfit while I go in search of my clothing. Do you think you can handle this task?"

Kagome was a little insulted with his tone, but once again glad that she was being trusted to complete a task on her own. "Sure, I can find an outfit, but what about you, don't you need my help to find something for yourself?" she asked.

"Human, I am more then capable of dressing myself," he replied coldly. "You on the other hand may be a different matter. I will look the part of the rich businessman and you need to look like my beautiful and sexy trophy." He was studying her again. "I guess I shouldn't expect miracles."

"Hey," she yelled. "You Jerk, I can look beautiful. Just wait, I'm gonna make you eat those words."

She walked out of the room determined to prove exactly how beautiful she could be.

"Two hours Miko," he yelled after her.

He walked to the balcony which overlooked the front of the hotel. He watched Kagome stomp away from the hotel. He knew that she would do her best feeling that she had something to prove. He loved his ability to manipulate people. It was one of the many things that proved his superior intellect. At least, that is how he looked at it.

He left the hotel a few minutes later to go to the expensive suit store down the street. He was glad that they would have a chance to get more money that evening. The clothing that they had to purchase for the night would pretty much run them dry, and Kagome had explained that they could not continue to use the credit cards in case someone reported them as stolen once the owners were reported missing.

He purchased his suit and waited while the tailor made the appropriate alterations and hemmed the pant's cuffs and arms of the jacket accordingly.

In the mean time Kagome had gone to a costume shop to find her animal costume. The costume shops were all pretty much the same. Kid's costumes in the front right of the store, the conservative and safe adult costumes in the back right section of the store, and the sexy women's costumes along the left hand wall. She went in the door and headed to the left. She was going to show Sesshomaru beautiful and sexy.

She was having trouble finding what she was looking for. There were racks and racks of fairies, witches, geishas, and even religious figures. A sexy nun she laughed to herself, but apparently the costume makers did not think that animals were sexy. She had found several outfits in the conservative section, but she had a feeling that a fully covered lion from the Wizard of Oz was not what Sesshomaru meant when he said appropriate attire.

She tried to imagine how she wanted to dress as she continued to wander through the store. She found herself in front of a rack of accessories. She noticed several head bands with animal ears attached and several different tails that you could attach around your waist. Why would they have ears and tails, but not a full costume, she thought? Then she remembered a scene from one of her favorite movies. In the movie Mean Girls, the popular girls dressed as animals for Halloween. They would wear ears and a tail and some sort of lingerie as their costume.

A large smile appeared on her face as she started to picture her costume for the evening. Now she just needed to decide what animal to be, maybe a sexy bunny. Although most guys would get the playboy reference, she doubted the great Dog Demon would know anything about something like that. So she continued to look, they had cows and pigs, and tigers…oh my. There it is, she thought.

When Kagome arrived back at the room Sesshomaru was already there. Dripping wet with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh my God!" slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Master or My Lord are acceptable titles, Miko. You do not need to proclaim me as your god."

"What.. That's not.. I didn't.. You are such a jerk.." she stuttered as she ran passed him into the bathroom to get ready.

Proclaim you as my god. She thought angrily as she got in the shower. I'll show you god, or maybe goddess is more appropriate.

She came out of the bathroom an hour or so later. Sesshomaru had been ready long ago and was waiting for her. He was leaning against the balcony door frame in his black designer suit. With the moonlight reflecting off of his platinum hair, he did look like a god.

Kagome had bought a light floor length cloak at the costume store to cover her very revealing outfit until they got to the club. She came out of the bathroom in the cloak. The only clue to what costume she had chosen were the little white ears on the top of her head.

'Cat', thought Sesshomaru as he looked at her. Figures, she would purposely choose the animal that I would naturally dislike the most.

When they arrived outside the club, there were several men lined up waiting to get through security and you could hear the loud music outside. She briefly glanced up at the sign before Sesshomaru led her to a door towards the back of the building. Yep, Cum and Get It. This was the place.

The manager came to the door when Sesshomaru rang the buzzer. The manager took one look at Kagome and seemed pleased.

"You did not lie," he said with a chuckle.

Once inside, it took Kagome all of 2 minutes to realize that this Dance Club was a Strip Club.

"So here is how it works," the manager started to explain to Kagome. "We will call you to perform within the next hour. After your performance, you will come back through here and down the hallway to room 7. Everyone who saw you and wants to see more can order some services from the menu."

"Menu?" she asked.

He handed her a little black binder with a menu inside. It looked like a wine list from an expensive restaurant.

Straight sex

Oral sex

Anal sex

It went on and on with 'items' and then combinations of 'items'.

"The men will arrive to the room with a card that has the numbers of which services they ordered," he continued to explain not taking any notice that Kagome was on the verge of passing out. "They will give the card to your manager."

"Manager?" she questioned.

"Yes, your manger," he repeated and motioned to Sesshomaru. "Once the client is seated, your manager will advise you what to do. There is a curtain that separates the room into 2 parts. You will be able to prepare yourself for each client behind the curtain. That is also where your manager will wait and watch to make sure that the client does not get out of hand. After you are done, your manager will show the client out the back door. This door leads directly from the club to the back of the building. We only allow a client to be with one girl per evening. The clients are not allowed to order more services once they are in the room. Everything that they order is pre-paid. You will receive half of the fees at the end of the night. You will also be able to keep all of the tips that you receive in the room and from your dance. During your dance routine, the men are not allowed to touch you unless you specifically place their hands on your body. They are allowed to insert tips in your g-string, but that is as far as it goes. You are wearing a g-string correct?"

"Yeah," she replied and blushed.

He nodded and continued, "If they want to touch they have to pay. You will also only strip down to the g-string. Once again, if they want to see more, they need to pay. We have several bouncers to handle any unruly clients, but your manager has also indicated that he will be at the end of the stage for added security. Feel free to interact with your manager while dancing. Sometimes the clients are more willing to order services, if they see a little preview of what's to come. Your manager has limited you to 10 clients after your dance. If we have additional interest, we may speak to him about a group dance where we bring in several clients at the same time for you to entertain with lap dancing or jerking off. Basically have some fun without having actual sex. I know you will probably be tired after 10 clients. Anyway, you can pick your music on the computer over there. You can see the stage through the curtain at the end of the hall so you can plan your entrance. Our stage manager will speak to you about your entrance about a half hour before you go on. Any refreshments that you require to prepare yourself are on the house." He went on for a little while longer about where the dressing room was and how all the regular girls were very nice.

Kagome heard bits and pieces of what he said. She was at a strip club, no a sex club where men ordered 'services' like take out meals. Yes I would like a number 2, a number 4, and a side of 6. Suddenly the name made sense to her, Cum and Get It. Just like someone about to eat, and of course the spelling of cum. She laughed out loud, which earned her a strange look from the manager and Sesshomaru.

"She always gets a little nervous before a show," Sesshomaru told the manager, "and she tends to laugh when she is nervous. Could someone bring her some sake? That should calm her down,"

"Of course," the manager replied. "I am very excited to see your performance." And with that he left Kagome with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and pulled her into room 7 before she could pass out on the floor.

"This is a strip club," she hissed at him.

"I know what this is, Miko," he replied calmly. "I told you about it earlier and you seemed very excited, what has changed?"

"You said dance club, not strip club," she said.

"Are they not the same thing?" he asked.

"No, they are not," she yelled.

"Oh well, I guess I am not familiar with everything from this time yet," he replied casually. "However, I see no reason for concern. You assured me that you can dance, so just get on stage and get the job done. We will deal with the incarnations when they come to the room for your services after the dance."

"What if someone comes to the room that isn't an incarnation?" she asked.

"I can either deal with them, or you can service them, your choice," he replied coldly.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to do this," she choked out before she started to cry.

"Miko, pull yourself together. You will dance and then you will come back here. I will be with you at all times. No one will harm you." He stated in a slightly warmer tone then what he usually uses with her.

"But everyone will see me almost naked. You will see me almost naked," she said in almost a whisper.

"I have already seen you almost naked, Miko. Except at the time you were screaming my name. I don't think you need to worry about being modest around me," he said with a smirk and then left the room to take his place by the stage.

Well that made her stop crying. She went from upset to pissed off in 5 seconds flat. She made her way back to the dressing room. The girls were really nice, just like the manager said they would be. Once she downed some sake and her nerves started to calm a bit, she noticed that some of the girls wore very elaborate stage makeup. She asked for them to help her achieve the look that she had decided would be perfect for the show and they were happy to help. Some of them got really nervous before their dance routine and liked to have something to concentrate on to pass the time. They also helped her to choose her music, plan her entrance, and even came up with a cute stage name for her.

She was very grateful for their help, and with their reassurance at how cute she looked, decided that she was going to rock this place and that damn dog. How dare he bring up the most embarrassing moment of her life, again?

Just as she was going on her tenth mental tirade about the arrogant demon lord, the stage

manager came to get her. She was up next.

She took a deep breath, tried to remember everything that she had ever learned in strip aerobics, and took her place on stage.

Sesshomaru waited at the end of the stage. He was hoping that the Miko could pull this off, but he had his doubts. He was already making contingency plans and making sure he knew the layout of the club in case they needed to escape in a hurry.

"And now gentlemen," the DJ announce. "Give a warm welcome to one of our new girls. She's beautiful, she's frisky, and what a nice tail. Here's Hachi."

The stage was dark. You could just barely make out a silhouette leaning against one of the polls. A slow music started to play and one light came on to focusing on Kagome. She had her back against the poll, with her head leaning back. The light showed her face which now had a crescent moon on her forehead and two magenta strips on each cheek. The white fuzzy ears showed on the top of her head. Only the people on the sides of the stage could see the white fuzzy tail that stuck out from the back. She had on a two piece black silk outfit that was trimmed in white fur. The top was a bustier and the bottom was a very short skirt. She also had an extra piece of white fur wrapped around her neck that looked like a boa, but was made out of fur instead of feathers.

Sesshomaru just about fell off of his chair. She was dressed as a dog, not a cat like he originally thought, but more importantly he was livid that she dared to place his markings on her face!! He was going to make her pay for that insult. He was just starting to think of the many ways to torture the Miko when the music abruptly changed from slow to a very fast techno version of who let the dogs out and she started to move.

Kagome owned the stage. She used the poles, she performed some tumbling, and she danced like a person possessed while she removed her clothes. The guys at the club went crazy and crowded the stage to get closer. The only person they could not seem to push out of the way was Sesshomaru. He had stood up from his chair when the men had started to press forward and he now stood at the end of the stage.

As Kagome danced, she kept glancing at Sesshomaru. He never looked away from her. It was like he was following her every move and he actually looked surprised. She had broken the expressionless mask. She could not have been more proud of herself. She wanted to see if she could break it a little further.

After she had removed all of her clothes with the exception of her g-string she got on her hands and knees, locked her eyes with Sesshomaru, and slowly started to crawl to the end of the stage where he stood. Her face was just a couple of inches from his. She looked like she was going to kiss him, but at the last second she quickly licked his nose and backed away.

After spinning around, she looked to see if she had made him change his expression and found herself staring at a pair of very red eyes.

"Uh Oh," she gulped.


	11. Loss of Control

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what happened

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what had happened. Why was he holding the miko against him? Why were the two of them panting? And why did he feel something sticky in his very expensive pants?

One second he was planning all the many ways he was going to make the Miko suffer for her use of his markings and the next, he was planning the many ways that he would take her when they got back to their hotel room. When she did a back bend, he decided that he might just take her in room 7 when she was done dancing.

He did not really expect her to do well at the club. She was just as attractive as the other girls there, but lacked confidence. He figured she would stumble through a song and wait until the last possible moment to remove her clothes, if she removed them at all. He had thought that she might even freeze entirely on stage or break down in tears.

Never would he have guessed that the Miko was such a talented dancer and could so thoroughly entice a man. As she moved, he was mesmerized. The other men in the crowd seemed to share his attraction. They started to push toward the stage after just a few spins on the poll and the shedding of her fur boa.

The demon lord had stood and moved closer to the stage to make sure that none of the humans or incarnations got in front of him. He would gut anyone who tried to step in his way. This was his bitch on stage. She was his servant and she belonged to him. If anyone was going to see exactly what she had to offer, it would be him.

He did not fail to notice how she kept looking at him. He knew that she wanted his approval. He figured that was why she never removed her gaze for more then a couple of seconds. He was studying her so intently he never realized that his stoic mask had slipped.

When she took off her last piece of clothing and dropped to her hands and knees, his pants started feeling very confining. When she started to crawl towards him, he felt his claws extend and dig into the palms of his hands. When she was right in front of him, his breathing sped up. Right when he thought that she was going to kiss him, he saw her little pink tongue shoot out. Then she did something that you should never do to a dog demon. She licked him. It was just a quick teasing lick to the tip of his nose, but that didn't matter. That little lick shattered the small shred of control that he had left.

If the music hadn't been so loud, everyone would have been able to hear the low growl that signified the loss of control. Instead, Kagome was only alerted when she spun around and saw the pair of red eyes staring at her.

She knew enough about Sesshomaru to know that red eyes were a very bad thing. At first she thought he was angry, until she saw the lust clearly burning in those red eyes. 'Shit, shit, shit, what did I do', she thought frantically.

She backed up to the nearest poll and started to spin to buy a few seconds to think. She knew that she couldn't run, so she had two choices. Choice number one would be to stay as far away from him as possible for the rest of the performance and hope that he calmed down. When she glanced his way, she noticed that he now appeared to be panting. Okay, so he was getting more worked up rather then calming down, not good. Choice number two would be to get closer to him and try to calm him down without getting herself killed, maimed, or raped in the process. When she glanced at him again he looked positively feral.

He seemed to calm slightly when he had her attention, so she figured that ignoring him was totally out of the question. She did a quick sweep around the stage to keep the other men interested and to build up the courage to approach Sesshomaru.

She slowly sauntered towards the demon while swaying her hips. When she was right in front of him she dropped to her knees.

She looked him right in the eyes and said, "Do you desire me demon?"

Sesshomaru leaned in and ran his tongue up the side of her neck from her collar bone to her earlobe and when his mouth was right beside her ear whispered a very lustful, "Yes."

Around this time her dance should have been ending, but the club manager could tell that things were about to get very interesting. He motioned to the DJ to keep the music going, so the DJ did a little fancy mixing to run the current song into another song.

Kagome never noticed the change in music. It was doubtful that any of the men watching her noticed the change either. They were too busy watching the tall blonde haired man receive the attention that they longed for.

Kagome had been hoping that using Sesshomaru's own words against him might snap him back to reality. She had been shocked when he answered her. What was more shocking was the tone of his voice and the fact that he had licked her. It made her shiver and start to become aroused.

Sesshomaru could smell her arousal through all the other odors in the club. He loved the smell. Her scent had been on his fingers for several hours before it wore off earlier that day, and he had smelled it often. He decided that it was time to have that scent on his hand once again. The demon in him knew that her body was begging for his attention, but this time his body was also in need of a release.

He reached out with one hand and cupped her sex which was only covered by her little g-string. It was already slightly damp. When he started to run his claws up and down lightly on top of the material, Kagome didn't know what to do. She sat frozen in place and looked around. She had suddenly remembered that they had an audience and was about to pull away. Sesshomaru sensed what she was about to do and quickly buried his other hand in her hair and grabbed a handful. He used his hold on her hair to pull her upper body closer to him and guided one nipple to his mouth.

As soon as his tongue made contact with her nipple a moan escaped her mouth and she started to grid into his hand that was still stoking her. She buried her hands in his hair to make sure he didn't try to remove his mouth from her breasts. She once again forgot about the audience and was focused solely on Sesshomaru. She wanted to see if her dream compared to reality.

Sesshomaru couldn't take the tightness in his pants any longer. The more he played with the miko, the more he could smell her, and the harder he became. He stopped what he had been doing, moved his hands to her hips and grabbed her right off the stage. He trapped her between himself and the stage and started grinding his himself against her crotch. He slipped his one arm around the back of her thigh and his fingers under her g-string to play with her entrance while he was grinding against her faster and faster and nibbling at her neck. She had her arms wrapped around him and her nails were digging into his back. If he hadn't been wearing a shirt and jacket, she would most definitely have drawn blood. It didn't take long for Kagome to climax and Sesshomaru followed shortly after.

When he was finished, his demon side started to recede and left him in a state of confusion while still holding the panting miko. That is the state that he currently found himself in and he was not pleased.

The men in the club were cheering and some had the nerve to pat him on his back in congratulations. He wanted to fling the miko from himself and slaughter everyone in the club who had witnessed his loss of control.

Then he looked down at her. She looked completely mortified. The men were making comments about what they were going to do to her when they joined her in her room. She was shaking and trying to cover herself with her arms. The confidence that she had shown when she was on stage and had some distance between herself and the crowd was destroyed when he had pulled her down into the midst of the perverts.

Sesshomaru had promised her that she would be safe and he meant it. He quickly removed his jacket, placed it over her shoulders, and deposited her back up on the stage. He nodded towards the stage exit and she ran towards the back. He quickly pushed through the crowd and went backstage and into the back entrance of room 7. She was already inside and was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall when he arrived. She had a death grip on his jacket, holding it closed. She was sobbing so hard her shoulders were shaking.

Sesshomaru sighed and crouched down in front of her. She wouldn't look at him.

"There is no reason for you to be upset," he stated calmly.

"Yes there is. I did that, in front of all of those men," she sobbed.

"I know that miko. I was there," he responded coldly.

She looked at him and said in almost a whisper, "Did you hear the things that they said to me?"

"Of course I did. My hearing is far superior to yours. I'm quite sure that I heard everything that you did and more," he stated arrogantly.

She started to cry harder. "You turned me into a whore," she choked out.

Sesshomaru laughed at her. "A virgin whore," he chuckled. "Perhaps the definition of a whore has changed over the years. In my time, a whore was someone who traded sex for money. Is that not the definition that currently exists?"

Kagome was starting to calm down a little, but did not trust herself to speak so she just nodded her head yes.

"Well then Miko you cannot possibly be a whore," Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"What about what we did," Kagome asked.

"What about it? Everyone needs a release now and again. You provided some much needed entertainment. As my servant you belong to me and this is just one of the duties that I may assign to you," he said while staring at her. At this statement her tears stopped completely and her mouth dropped open. He knew that she was preparing for one of her verbal tirades, so before she could speak, he leaned in very close to her ear. "Be prepared to entertain me again later, Miko."

He had walked away from her before she could find her voice. Someone had knocked on the door at the front of the room. Sesshomaru closed the curtain divider as he walked to the front half of the room and opened the door.

Kagome listened to the manager tell Sesshomaru how great she had done and that the crowd had loved the bonus show at the end. He said that customers were ordering services like crazy. He had no doubt that they would have their full 10 clients. He asked how long it would take for her to get ready for the first customer. Sesshomaru told him to give her 20 minutes to prepare.

When the manager left, the demon lord returned to the back half of the room with Kagome's clothing from the show and a stack of money that the manager had given him.

"Your tips," he indicated. "You need to get dressed and pull yourself together. We have a job to finish."

Much to his surprise, Kagome stood up and handed him his jacket. He watched as she put her skimpy outfit back on and wrapped her fur boa around her neck.

She sat down at a small makeup table in the back and started to clean up the eyeliner and mascara that had run down her face.

He walked up behind her and picked up the end of the boa and looked at it. Then he watched her through the mirror. She blushed as he watched her reapply her makeup.

"You are a strange creature miko," he started. He would never understand how she could be so bold in some of her actions, but then blush like mad for no apparent reason. "What would posses you to dress as a dog, and to go so far as to apply my markings to your face?"

"I wanted to feel confident and beautiful," she replied softly. "There are so many things that I don't like about you Sesshomaru, but I have always admired your confidence and poise. So I decided that I would pretend to be you."

He was surprised by her compliment. It was an honest statement, not something said just to get into his good graces.

"The first customer will arrive shortly," he said while watching her touch up the strips on her cheeks. "There were many incarnations in the crowd this evening and I anticipate that most of the men who will pay for your 'services' will fall into this category. They seemed to be drawn to you."

She nodded in response and then there was a knock at the door. He saw her tremble a little.

"Fear not Miko," he stated over his shoulder as he prepared to cross over to the front half of the room. "The only male that will touch you tonight will be me."

Sesshomaru closed the curtain behind him so he missed the smile that appeared on Kagome's face. He however did not miss the spike in her scent.

'She gets more and more interesting all the time,' he thought as he answered the door.

-- So the whole club thing was supposed to be one chapter and it will end up being in three (although it will not be the only thing in the next chapter, there will be some hotel room fun coming as well). Everyone seemed to like the strip club idea and I enjoyed writing it so it expanded a bit from my original plan.

I wanted to send out a special thank you to Kagome 357, Kaiganeru, and Sugar0o. These three have thrown so much support my way. I just wanted to give them a special shout out.

I still do not own any part of the Inuyasha world.


	12. Punishment

Sesshomaru admitted the first customer into the room and looked at the card that he was handed. As the man reached the center of the room the demon lord quickly slashed a poison claw into the man's neck and returned to Kagome behind the curtain. The wound was enough to knock the man out, but not kill him.

"Incarnation," was all that the demon lord said to Kagome.

Kagome walked into the other half of the room with the jewel in her hand and sucked the incarnation into it. She went to the pile of clothes and removed the wallet. After combing through the wallet and taking any items that might prove useful, she put it back into the pant's pocket and made sure to check all of his other pockets for funds and valuables. When that was completed, Sesshomaru took the clothes and belongings out the backdoor to a dumpster. He sprayed them with his poison and melted them into a pile of unrecognizable goo.

These actions were performed for each customer. Sesshomaru had been correct about them all being incarnations. They were careful to take the belongings out side of the club around the approximate time that the tasks on the card should have been completed, just in case there was some kind of security that monitored the doors.

When the eighth customer arrived, the club manager was with him to ask if Kagome was up for any extra customers beyond the original 10 that they had agreed too. Sesshomaru declined stating that she was too tired. This was a true statement. Her spiritual powers were running low after being used so many times in one evening. The manager gave Sesshomaru their half of the money for the 10 customers and told him to call the next day to make arrangements to add Hachi to the schedule as a regular. Sesshomaru stated that he would do so and returned to the room.

They finished with the eighth and ninth customers and were ready for the tenth and final man. Kagome wanted a bath and was curious and excited about what was going to happen once they returned to the hotel.

When Sesshomaru let the tenth customer into the room, Kagome was surprised when she noticed that she recognized the voice from the other side of the curtain.

"That stripper looks just like my ex-girlfriend," slurred the drunken man.

"Is that so," responded the bored demon lord.

"Yeah, except Kagome could never be that sexy," he slurred.

"Really?" questioned a now very interested Sesshomaru.

"Definitely," the man continued. "My Kagome was a pretty girl, but so repressed. She would blush 15 shades of red at the very mention of sex. In fact, the only thing she ever gave me was a reason to go fuck my other girlfriend."

"You had two girlfriends?" questioned Sesshomaru. He knew that the miko was listening and was anxious to see what her temper would push her to do this time. He was determined to fuel the fire.

"Oh yeah," the drunken man continued, all too happy to share his story of conquest. "I was dating this cute girl named Yuka at the same time. She was Kagome's friend. She wasn't as cute as Kagome, but that girl could sure as hell get a guy off!" At this point he punched Sesshomaru in the arm like they were old friends. He had no idea how close to a painful death he was at that moment.

Sesshomaru had to hold in a growl when yet another pathetic human male had the nerve to touch his person this evening. The only reason he was allowing the conversation at all was because he could feel the fury rolling off of the miko standing behind the curtain.

"So you never had a chance to bed this Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nope," the man replied. "We mainly kissed and did a little groping over our clothes, but no sex. I did get her to stick her hand down my pants one time, but as soon as she touched my cock she pulled her hand back like she'd been burned. She acted so flustered. What a damn tease! If the guys would have known what I put up with from her, I would have been the joke of the school."

"Sounds like you put up with a lot," Sesshomaru replied anxious to keep the idiot talking. "You must have really cared for this girl?"

"I did until the little bitch cheated on me!" the drunk replied suddenly angry. "Her friends told me that she had some 'bad boy' on the side. I dumped her the next week, but first I told the guys at school a bunch of stuff about her to make damn sure that she would never get another boyfriend."

"Did it work?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You bet!" The man laughed. "To this day, no one that we went to school with will touch that girl with a ten foot pole."

"Well have a seat and I'll send Hachi out in a moment," Sesshomaru said ending the conversation and returning to the back section of the room.

Kagome was about to push past him with the jewel in her hand when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and drug her further back behind the curtain.

"Let me go," Kagome hissed. "I need to suck him in! Or do we need to torture him for information first? Please say yes?"

"I take it you are the Kagome that he spoke of," Sesshomaru asked in his usual bored tone. He may have sounded bored, but on the inside he was laughing at how ready the miko was to unleash her anger on the unsuspecting male in the other section of the room.

"Unfortunately yes," she replied and unsuccessfully tried to pull her arm free.

"He is not an incarnation," Sesshomaru stated.

"What?" Kagome shrieked. "Are you sure? Maybe he fooled you? I think we should torture him just in case." Sesshomaru just smirked and shook his head in the negative. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"He has purchased something called a lap dance," Sesshomaru replied. "I think you should give the man what he paid for."

Kagome's face turned red with fury. She was just about to start yelling when Sesshomaru used the arm that he was still holding to yank her to him. He gracefully spun her around so her back was to his chest and covered her mouth with his other hand. This happened so fast that Kagome had to take a second to comprehend what had just occurred. As she was getting her bearings Sesshomaru bent down slightly so he was talking directly in her ear.

"My understanding of a lap dance is that it requires you to touch him, but prohibits his ability to touch you. If he deviates from this rule, then I am permitted to punish him as I see fit." Sesshomaru stated this in his usual calm tone, but put extra emphasis on the word punish. He then released the miko.

Kagome turned around to look at her demon lord and graced him with one of the most sexy and wicked smiles that he had ever seen on a female. Then she walked up to him until her chest was pressed to his body and said in a sultry voice that he didn't think she was capable of producing, "It's show time."

With that, she quickly stepped away from Sesshomaru and swept through the curtain with one goal in mind, 'Make Hojo suffer!'

The back rooms constantly played music that had the perfect rhythm for lap dances or sex so there was nothing that the girls or their managers needed to do other then perform their duties. As Kagome crossed through the curtain, she immediately started to move her hips in time to the music as she sauntered over to the seated Hojo. Sesshomaru followed Kagome through the curtain, but stayed right in front of it. Hojo never even looked at the demon. His eyes were locked on Kagome's body. She drug her hand across the front of his chest while she slowly circled his chair. When she was in front of him again, she took off her fur stole and looped it around his neck. As she did this she bent down and brought her face very close to his like she was going to kiss him, but pulled back at the last second.

She straightened back up to a standing position directly in front of him and seductively turned around while keeping eye contact with him over her shoulder. Keeping her back to him she removed her dress and her bra, so she was only clad in her skimpy g-string. She did a slow little spin to give him a quick tease of her breasts and once her back was too him again she reached back and grabbed the arms of his chair. She lowered herself so her ass was against his crotch and her back was against his chest and started to grind against him.

Sesshomaru was watching the miko grind against Hojo while she stared straight into his eyes like she was giving him a preview of what she would do later. He was becoming extremely agitated. He hadn't killed anything all day and he was ready to make someone bleed. Then he wanted to return to the hotel so his sexy little servant could 'serve' him the rest of the night. His mind wandered to all the possibilities that the rest of the night held. Now he just needed the drunk little man to make his move. Sesshomaru had known many women over the years and he knew that the miko would be both excited and grateful when he dealt with the weak male that had damaged her honor. He was going to enjoy her show of gratitude.

Hojo almost blew his load when the stripper started grinding against him. He didn't expect to be this aroused as drunk as he was, but he had wanted Kagome so bad and this girl looked so much like her. He couldn't resist. He had to touch her. Hojo had always felt that Kagome's best asset was her large breasts. He had never been able to get under her clothes to feel them without any barriers. In his drunken mind, this girl had turned into his Kagome and he needed to feel her. He reached his arms around her and firmly grabbed one breast in each hand and started kneading them.

Hojo learned very quickly that a horny, blood thirsty, demon lord masquerading as a pimp is not someone to mess with. His alcohol muddled brain was slow to register that the cracking sounds were his fingers as they were unceremoniously pried from his prizes.

As soon as Kagome was free from his grasp, she stepped away from Hojo, and stood to the side where she could watch. She could see the pain finally register on his face. Just as he was about to scream, Sesshomaru grabbed him by his throat and lifted him out of his chair.

"You have inappropriately touched that which belongs to me, and have broken the rules of this establishment," Sesshomaru stated calmly with a smile on his face. "You shall now be punished."

Sesshomaru started working him over with his fists. Oh how he loved the sounds of breaking bones and gasps of pain. He suddenly longed to be home.

Kagome was enjoying the show. She knew that Hojo was going to end up in the hospital, but she wanted him to pay for what he had said about her. As soon as Sesshomaru stopped to assess his work she picked up her clothes and put them back on. When Sesshomaru drug Hojo to the door, Kagome followed and put on her thin cloak as she walked. She continued to watch as Sesshomaru took Hojo outside and threw him against a dumpster so hard that it moved. Then he took a step back from Hojo like he was finished with him.

Kagome was so excited that she was ready to pounce on her demon, and then he did something she wasn't expecting. He sprayed Hojo with his poison and melted him right in front of her.

Kagome stumbled back into the room and fell on her ass. She couldn't breathe. Her lack of oxygen was the only thing keeping her from screaming her head off.

Sesshomaru returned to the room and grabbed their belongings. He saw Kagome on the floor in a state of panic and wasn't sure why she was distressed.

"It is time to depart," he stated coldly.

"Hojo," she gasped out. "You killed him."

"Of course I did," He replied smugly. "I told you that I would punish him if he touched you."

"You said punish, not kill," Kagome replied as she started to catch her breath.

"Miko," Sesshomaru addressed her calmly. "There are few things in this world that I hold in higher regard then honor and loyalty. Over the last few days, you have served as a loyal servant. That male destroyed your honor amongst your peers. That is an injustice that I will not tolerate. The punishment that I gave him was light compared to what I would have done if I would have had access to my dungeons." Sesshomaru offered her his hand to help her off of the ground.

Kagome stared up at Sesshomaru in shock. She knew that she should have been appalled by what he had done, but there was a small part of her that was actually thrilled to have someone defend her. It reminded her of her lost hanyou. She took his hand but managed to say in a small voice, "It's wrong to kill people."

Sesshomaru smirked, "If it's so wrong, then why are you so wet right now." Kagome blushed brightly and tried to pull away from him, but he held onto her hand. "There's no escape miko. I have defended your honor and I expect to be rewarded."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and made a decision. For years she had been everything that everyone else needed her to be. She hardly ever did anything for herself, with the exception of the occasional bubble bath or dip in a hot spring. Here she stood with a demon who practically screamed sexy. She was pretty sure that if you Googled 'sex god', a picture of Sesshomaru would appear and god dammit she was going to get a piece of that action. Consequences be damned!

"I am ready to serve you my lord," Kagome said with as much confidence as she could muster.

Sesshomaru was a little surprised at her response, but also very pleased. Without another word they left the club. Sesshomaru never let go of her hand while he led her out of the club and back to their hotel. He told himself that he was only holding on to her to make sure that she didn't change her mind and try to run away, but he had to admit that he liked the feel of her small hand in his.

A/N -- So there it is the long awaited chapter 12. I am not thrilled with it. I messed around with it for a while and changed it several times, and it still just doesn't feel quite right. I need to move on with the story so I am going to put it out there and just take the bad reviews if you hate it.

One thing that I will explain, I know that Kagome seems to get over Hojo's death pretty quickly, but there is a reason for that. I'm just not ready to reveal what it is yet.

I had originally planned to put the night at the hotel in this chapter, but it once again started to get too long, so I cut it in half.


	13. Pleasure and Pain

------------- This chapter is pretty much all Lemon. If you don't like lemons, please skip it. Thank you!!

They arrived at the hotel after just a few minutes of walking. Sesshomaru had set a brisk pace when they left the club and since he was holding onto her hand, Kagome had no choice but to keep up. Not that she had any thoughts about slowing him down. Hell, she probably would have run there if he had let her hand go. Somewhere deep down she knew that she should be scared, but at the moment all she felt was excitement. Here she was with the most gorgeous male she had ever met and he was practically running down the street back to their hotel because he wanted her. And from the looks of it, he wanted her very badly. It took all of her will power not to giggle like a star struck fan girl.

When they reached the elevator, Sesshomaru pushed the button for their floor and then backed her up into the corner. Kagome had been excited the whole way back and knew her underwear was pretty much soaked through (again), but when he towered over her in the corner she was pretty sure that at any moment a puddle would start forming on the floor under her. She was almost shaking with anticipation when he started to lower his head. 'Yes, he's going to kiss me!!' She screamed in her head. When his mouth was almost down to hers, his tongue darted out to lick the tip of her nose and then he backed away to stand by the doors.

"Huh," was her dazed reply. "What was that?"

Sesshomaru did not reply. She was about to demand a response when she remembered that she had done the same thing to him at the club. Was Sesshomaru actually being playful? She was still trying to figure things out when they reached their floor and the elevator doors opened.

"Come Miko," Sesshomaru said and grabbed her hand again.

When they entered the room, Kagome finally started to get a little apprehensive. She was about to lose her virginity to a demon who had tried to kill her in the past. She started to remember all of the bad things that her friends had told her about their first times. They said that is was awkward, it hurt, and it was not very satisfying. She was wondering if her experience would be similar. She took a quick glance at Sesshomaru and somehow doubted that it would be awkward or unsatisfying. After all, her partner was a several hundred year old demon that excelled at everything he did. He was not some silly high school boy.

As Sesshomaru hung the do not disturb sign and locked the door, he could feel the Miko's anxiety level rise. He knew that she was probably nervous and figured it was a good time to antagonize her a bit. That would undoubtedly make her forget her nerves and steel her resolve. He wanted the angry and wild Miko that he had seen the past few days as a bed mate, not the nervous shy girl act that she seemed so comfortable showing to the rest of the world.

After Kagome had walked into the room, she had dropped her bag and headed towards the bed, but stopped a few feet from it and was just standing there like she was unsure what to do next.

Sesshomaru walked up behind her and moved her hair to the side so it curled around the back of her neck to hang over her one shoulder.

He whispered seductively in her ear, "Do you think a human woman such as yourself will be able to satisfy this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome couldn't seem to find her voice so she just nodded.

"What do you know about pleasing a male?" Sesshomaru asked as he removed her cloak and licked the side of her neck.

"Wh..what do you mean?" Kagome asked nervously.

"What do you think would please me?" Sesshomaru asked again as he ran his hands through her hair and sucked on her earlobe. He was being more patient then normal because he was enjoying what he was doing. She tasted good, and the smell of her arousal was divine.

"I…I th..thought you wanted to have sex." Kagome answered in a small voice.

"So you think I should just shove my cock inside you and thrust wildly until I release? Do you really think that would be satisfying?" Sesshomaru asked sounding amused. He grabbed her waist and turned her around to face him.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Kagome replied getting flustered and angry. "I've never done this before." She paused and looked away from his eyes before she continued. "No, what you said does not sound satisfying, but I don't know exactly what would please you or me. The most sexual experience I've had is the things that we did at the club tonight." Gaining a little more confidence in her speech she looked into his eyes once again. "Sure, I've heard of things like giving head, but I don't know exactly what you would like. I assume every guy is a little different. Besides, you seem to enjoy giving orders so much that just I assumed sex would be no different and you would tell me what to do."

And there she was, his angry Miko. Now to push more. "What is this giving head that you mentioned?" He asked with curiosity in his voice. He was curious about not just the act, but how she could know of something sexual that he did not.

Kagome blushed and looked at the floor. "It's oral sex," she answered softly.

Sesshomaru now knew what she was talking about, but he wanted to hear her say it. He was kinky like most dog demons. There was no act that was taboo to his kind with the exception of male on male sex relations (and that was only taboo because instinctually a male could not bring himself to submit to another male sexually). He loved all things sexual and 'talking dirty' was one of his favorites. Just the thought of hearing something perverse coming out of the Miko's innocent mouth was starting to make him hard.

"I am also unfamiliar with this term. Explain the act to me in detail," he stated firmly while hiding his anticipation behind his stoic mask.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked with wide eyes.

"Quite serious, Miko. Either explain it or demonstrate it," Sesshomaru answered once again trying to sound passive, but Kagome finally caught on and realized that he was getting off on her discomfort.

'Why that damn dirty dog', she thought angrily.

"Fine!" she practically yelled at him.

However instead of explaining, it seemed Kagome was going to go for option 2 and demonstrate. She undid his belt. Then she pulled it out of his pants and flung it across the room in one motion. Next she started to undo the buttons and zipper on his pants.

Sesshomaru was both excited and amused. He waited for her nerves to kick back in before she could complete her little demonstration, but they never did.

After Kagome opened his pants, she pushed them down and then yanked his underwear down as well. His semi-hard length hung free and she quickly reached out and grabbed him.

Sesshomaru was so shocked by her sudden actions that he gasped before he had a chance to school his reactions.

Kagome was thrilled and encouraged that she had gotten a reaction out of him and wanted more. She searched her mind for knowledge on what she was about to do. She had seen video footage of the act performed and had heard accounts from her friends. Combining that knowledge with what she knew about the demon lord she was pretty sure she knew what would get him off.

After stroking him a few times, she dropped to her knees at his feet. Then she brought the tip of his erection to her lips. Now determined not to miss any reaction that he might have, she looked up into his eyes while she flicked her tongue out to lightly move across the head of his cock.

Sesshomaru was trying hard not to give her a reaction, but he couldn't stop his breathing from speeding up at the very erotic sight she made. The look on her face was both wicked and determined. It reminded him of the look that she had given him when she had gone to do the lap dance for the pathetic human male. Add that look to the fact that she was on her knees and her tongue was sliding over his rapidly expanding manhood and it was all he could do to hold himself steady.

Then Kagome slowly opened her mouth and slid him inside. She bobbed her head up and down a few times, each time doing something a little different, sometimes sucking hard, others using her tongue more, and one time even lightly grazing him with her teeth. As soon as Sesshomaru's eyes slid closed and he threw back his head in pure bliss, Kagome pulled her mouth away and stood up.

Sesshomaru's eyes immediately snapped open at the loss of contact and warmth and he pinned the Miko with a glare that could have made any full grown man lose control of his bodily functions. Kagome watched fascinated as the magic that made him appear human to fit in with her era faded away. There stood the mighty and terrifying Lord Sesshomaru as he looked in the feudal era.

Kagome was suddenly frightened and barely managed to mutter, "You only said to give you a demonstration."

After a few moments of bringing himself under control, Sesshomaru managed to respond, "Indeed I did. You were correct earlier Miko when you said that I would want to be in control. I will tell you exactly what to do and you will submit to my every command. Do your job well, and I will bring you pleasure like you have never known. Do your job poorly and you will be punished. Although in this one instance punishment may also be something that you would enjoy."

Kagome was so turned on by his dominant attitude that all she could do was nod dumbly.

"Very well," Sesshomaru stated. "On your knees bitch! You will finish what you started."

"But if you finish, won't we be done for the night?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Oh my naïve little miko," Sesshomaru responded smugly. "You are comparing me to what you know of your pathetic human males. I can recover extremely quickly. I assure you that I will not be the one that ends our activities tonight. I predict that you will beg for sleep after I have thoroughly exhausted you. Now, on your knees!!!"

Kagome dropped to her knees and took his now fully hard member back into her mouth. This time Sesshomaru grabbed her hair to make damn sure that she did not try to remove her mouth until her job was done to his satisfaction.

True to his word, he started giving orders on exactly what he wanted her to do. "Good Miko, now take more in your mouth. Stroke what you cannot fit in your mouth with your hand. Gently kneed my sack with your other hand. Ah, just like that. Now suck harder and use your teeth gently. I like a little pain with my pleasure."

Kagome quickly realized that giving head to a very well endowed demon can make your jaw ache. She also realized that Sesshomaru was more talkative during sex then any other time.

Just then she noticed his grip on her head tightened and stopped her bobbing motion. Then he started thrusting into her mouth. He was hitting the back of her throat and she was trying not to gag.

"Swallow," was Sesshomaru's one word warning before he shot his load in her mouth.

Kagome was unprepared for the feeling of his seed hitting the back of her through and started to gag and pull away, but Sesshomaru held her in place.

"Relax your throat Miko and just let it slid down," Sesshomaru calmly instructed.

Once she calmed down and he pulled his deflating manhood back a little bit, she was able to swallow most of his load.

Sesshomaru reached down and helped Kagome rise to her feet. He pulled her close and kissed her neck. Then he spoke into her ear, "Very nice Miko. We have found a task where you excel. Plan on performing it often."

"Ok," was her quick response. She was anxious to continue with the night of new experiences.

"Is there a device in this room that plays music," Sesshomaru asked.

"There's a clock radio and the TV plays some of the satellite radio stations. What did you want to hear?" Kagome asked, curious about the question.

"I want you to put on something that you can dance too. I would like one of the lap dances that seemed so popular at the club." He replied while moving a chair from behind a small desk to the center of the room.

Kagome found a satellite TV station playing sultry music. When she turned around she was taken slightly off guard. Sesshomaru had removed the rest of his clothes and sat in the chair calmly watching her while he stroked himself. He had not lied. Even after the release that was just moments ago, he was well on his way to being fully hard again.

"Miko, begin," he ordered to break Kagome out of her thoughts.

Kagome approached him and swayed her hips to the music. After circling him several times, she removed her boa. Then she did the same moves that she had done with Hojo. She removed her dress and bra leaving her in just the g-string. Then she backed up and lowered her ass to his crotch and started to grind. It was a different experience dancing skin to skin. Soon she felt his hands come around to cup her breasts. Seconds later Sesshomaru was pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers.

"You're not supposed to touch during a lap dance," Kagome gasped out as wave after wave of sensations seemed to travel from her nipples directly to her core.

"The rules of that establishment do not apply to me," Sesshomaru responded as he used his claws to cut off her g-string. "I will touch what is mine in any way that I please.

Sesshomaru positioned her so that he could thrust up across her folds from behind. He was hitting her clit and teasing her entrance, but not actually entering her. He had a firm hold of her hips and was grinding her against his erection as he thrust. The friction felt wonderful to both of them, but Sesshomaru knew that he would not be able to cum for quite a while. This was more for her then for him. He wanted her very wet before he entered her. He already knew that she would be tight because she was a virgin and he wanted to have the easiest entry possible. This would benefit him as much as her. He wanted her to actively and willingly participate in everything that he had planned. Pain would just make her scared and could possibly make her ask him to stop. He had no intention of stopping, but at the same time he was no rapist.

Sesshomaru liked to push the boundaries with sex. He loved to see if he could get his partners to agree to do things that they never thought they would, but he would not force a female into something. Despite what some people thought of him, he was honorable and would not do such a despicable thing.

Kagome was proving to be a fast learner in all things sexual. She soon picked up on his pace and how he was moving her body and started to do the motions herself. This allowed him to remove one of his hands from her hips to go back to playing with her nipples. With this added stimulation, it didn't take her long to hit her first orgasm of the night.

As soon as Sesshomaru had felt her body start to tense he had grabbed her hips again with both hands and ground her into him harder and faster. She screamed when she climaxed, and her arms had given out from the intensity. He kept moving her body against his to draw her pleasure out as much as possible and to thoroughly coat himself in her release.

As soon as she was done, Sesshomaru picked her up and moved her to the bed. He laid her down and climbed on top of her. As he lowered his head to kiss her neck, she tried to catch his mouth with hers, but he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked confused. "Don't you want to kiss me?"

"No, Miko," Sesshomaru answered. "I have no need of your sentimental gesture. You should try to remember that we are not lovers. This is not an act of love or devotion. It is simply two individuals exchanging pleasure."

Kagome's face showed her sadness at his statement, but true to form her temper kicked in a bit. A smirk replaced her frown and she propped herself up on her elbows as much as the position would allow. Taking a page from his book, she brought her mouth close to his ear and whispered, "I never thought I'd say this, but you talk to damn much. You should shut up and fuck me before I come to my senses." Then she bit his ear like a true bitch scolding her pup.

This very canine action, had Sesshomaru more aroused then if she would have grabbed his cock. When she pulled back, she noticed his eyes were streaked with red. In a flash he had pushed her back down to lay flat on her back and started to ravish her neck with licks and nips. She gasped and moaned.

She felt that his manhood was now at her entrance and knew that her time as a virgin was about to end. She was nervous and excited at the same time.

"I am going to fuck you now my vulgar little bitch," Sesshomaru ground out. He swiveled his hips to make sure she knew exactly where his cock was.

He watched her close her eyes and tense, which was not what he wanted. It would just make her more difficult to penetrate. He decided to distract her a bit.

Kagome was ready for him to thrust into her, but instead his head moved down to her breasts and he took her right nipple into his mouth. He sucked it lightly and flicked it with his tongue. This new sensation made her gasp and arch her back. He let that nipple go and moved to the left. She expected to feel the same light sucking sensation, but instead he bit down. As soon as she screamed and was focused on the pain he thrust into her dripping core.

It took her a second to realize what he had done. The distraction of the bite prevented her from feeling the entry pain that some of her friends had told her about. Plus the bite was almost instantly soothed when he laved the nipple with his tongue.

She felt very full and stretched. It was odd at first, but not really painful. Even that feeling was starting to recede as he slowly pumped in and out of her. It didn't take her long to start trying to meet his thrusts. She started to moan loudly when he changed his thrust a bit to grind into her clit each time. She was panting and moaning his name.

"Bite me again, Miko," He growled out.

Kagome couldn't reach his ear, so she bit his shoulder as hard as she could.

Sesshomaru started to pant from the mix of pain and pleasure.

Kagome had never thought herself to have a sadistic side until lately, but the thought of having permission to hurt him turned her on even more then she already was. She took her fingernails and drug them down his back as hard as possible.

"More!" Sesshomaru commanded as he started to pound and grind into her harder.

Kagome was in heaven. Her body felt like it was on fire and she felt powerful. She brought her hands around to his chest and drug her nails down hard again. She made sure that her path went directly over his nipples.

Sesshomaru growled in pleasure. He sat up on his knees and grabbed her legs placing them on his shoulders. Then he grabbed her hips. He pulled her hips into him as he thrust to penetrate her more deeply then he had previously done.

The first couple of thrusts made Kagome feel like he was knocking the wind out of her, but she soon came to love this position. She had inadvertently moved her legs apart slightly, and it caused her bundle of nerves to be stimulated with every thrust.

"Pinch your nipples, Miko," Sesshomaru ordered as he watched her.

She did as he commanded.

"Harder!" He practically yelled.

As soon as she felt the slight pain in her already sensitive nipples, she climaxed. Her back arched completely off the bed as every muscle in her body tensed. She closed her eyes and threw back her head as a loud gasp left her mouth.

The erotic site she presented along with her grasping pussy were enough to throw Sesshomaru into his own orgasm. He growled and snarled, but never closed his eyes or looked away from her. He noticed that she never removed her hands from her nipples as she came. Her grip actually tightened. She finally let go when the climax was completely done and she was panting to regain her breath. Sesshomaru slid his cock out of her and lay down beside her. Kagome was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Sesshomaru smirked. Now that the Miko was broken in a bit, he wanted their next round of sex to be more 'playful'.

Kagome awoke to a sharp smack on her ass. She yelped and tried to jump up, but found she was restrained. She was on her stomach on the bed. Each of her arms and legs were tied to a post on the four poster bed that was in their room. Sesshomaru was sitting beside her, rubbing her ass where he had struck her.

"Sesshomaru, what's going on?" She asked nervously.

"I didn't give you permission to sleep, Miko" He responded. "Time for your punishment."

"Punishment! What the Hell…" was all she managed to get out before he struck her ass two more times.

"Please stop…" she started again and received 3 more smacks.

Oddly enough, even though she was angry about her position, her body seemed to find it quite arousing. She decided to stop talking for the time being and see exactly where Sesshomaru was going with this. He was massaging her ass again where he had just struck her.

"Nothing else to say Miko," Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome just shook her head no.

"Too bad, I was looking forward to having to gag you," Sesshomaru taunted.

To punctuate his words, he placed the piece of material that he no doubt had ready to use as a gag near her head. She looked at it and realized what he had used to bind her. Apparently the hotel was now short a towel or two. 'Damn crafty demons and their claws', crossed her mind briefly.

She was brought out of her musings when he smacked her ass several more times and then slipped his hand between her legs.

"I see I'm not the only one who likes a little pain with my pleasure," Sesshomaru practically purred. "What a find you are my kinky little miko."

Sesshomaru expected a response, but Kagome was oddly silent. He realized that she was trying to avoid the gag.

Kagome was all but panting from what his hand was doing to her, but he removed those magic fingers before she could find any real satisfaction. Then she felt the bed shift as he stood up. She turned her head to watch him as he stood beside the bed. She gasped in horror when she saw his green whip extend from his fingers. She had seen that whip cut people and demons in half. She was about to start pleading with him not to use it when she saw the color change from green to blue.

Sesshomaru saw the horrified expression on Kagome's face and smirked. Part of him loved her fear, but he reminded himself again that he wanted an active and willing bed partner.

"Fear not miko," Sesshomaru stated calmly. "I have removed my acid and poison from the whip. Your punishment should be a very enjoyable experience for you."

To prove his point he lightly laid a small section of the whip on her back between her shoulder blades and pulled it down her spine.

As the purely demonic energy touched her body, her powers seemed to come to the surface just under her skin. The sensation it caused was like nothing she ever felt before. It felt like all of her nerve endings were 100 times more sensitive. She was once again brought out of her thoughts by a stinging ass, but this time it was caused by a crack of the whip. This whip was different then his hand. The jolt it gave stung less and had less of an after affect, but when the contact was made, it felt like a bolt of electricity traveled to every sensitive region of her body.

As Sesshomaru started to land more blows up and down her body, she was panting from the mix of pleasure and slight pain. The blows to her ass felt the best. She didn't realize that even though she was tied down, she had still managed to stick her ass up in the air a bit as she hoped for the whip to strike her there.

Kagome may have been oblivious to what she was doing, but Sesshomaru was not. He was enthralled as he watched her struggle to raise her ass higher just like a wanton bitch would do. Soon she was moaning as well as panting and Sesshomaru lost his control for the second time that evening. This time Kagome was able to hear the snarl that ripped from his throat when his control snapped. She strained to look up into his glowing red eyes and then she saw that he was once again fully erect. In a flash he was gone from the side of the bed. She felt the bed dip by her feet as he climbed on.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in cutting the material that bound her feet to the bed posts and pushed her to her knees. He was in between her legs and made sure they were spread as wide as possible. He paused for a second to just take in her scent, then he flicked his tongue out and across her folds to taste her.

Kagome's arms were still bound to the bed which kept the top half of her flat and prevented her from seeing exactly what the demon lord was doing. She felt him cut her bonds and raise her to her knees. Then there was a pause. She didn't know what to expect, but of all the things she thought he might do, licking her 'there' had not crossed her mind. She had heard that most men didn't care to pleasure women in that way and assumed that only someone who loved and cared about their woman would do such a thing, but apparently dog demons were different. After that initial lick, Sesshomaru attacked her pussy with his mouth. It felt unbelievable, but it wasn't quite enough to send her over the edge. Sesshomaru seemed to know this and then she felt his hand run across her clit. He had used his fingers on her several times now, but this time was different. This time he had coated his hand in the same energy that had created his whip. The sensation that it caused as it came in contact with such a sensitive area was beyond anything that she could have ever imagined. It felt like it shot through every nerve in her core and she screamed as her orgasm tore through her. Before she was even done climaxing, Sesshomaru had mounted her from behind.

"Now I'll take you like the wanton little bitch you are," Sesshomaru growled out in a voice so low it was unrecognizable.

He pounded into her like the beast he was. The position he had her in made the penetration extremely deep and when he started hitting her G-spot she thought she might pass out. When she finally came again, it was so intense it felt like every muscle in her body clamped down. Her orgasm once again prompted his own. He snarled loudly as he came.

He pulled out of her body and just stayed where he was resting on his knees while he regained his control and caught his breath. As soon as he felt steady again, he started to crawl up Kagome's body to release her hands, but she thought he was going to go for another round.

"Please no more," She blurted out sounding rather desperate.

Sesshomaru halted where he was and felt a moment of panic.

"Are you injured Miko," He asked quickly.

"No, just really tired," She answered sounding half asleep already.

"Very well," He stated as he released her hands. "We will stop for now and you may rest. You have greatly pleased me tonight."

She just rolled onto her side and nodded as sleep claimed her. Sesshomaru pulled a blanket over her, turned off the small lamp that had been on throughout their activities and headed to the bathroom to clean up. As he passed her bag, he saw the glow of the Shikon Jewel and stopped to study it closely.

'I wonder if she's noticed it yet,' He thought as he made his way into the bathroom.


	14. Memories Part 1

A/N ---- Warning--- This is not a pleasant chapter. This will give you a look at what Naraku has been up to and what happened to Rin and Kohaku. This may be a little dark for some, but I didn't dwell too much or use excessive detail on what happened. I just tried to get the point across. If you are very easily offended, you may want to skip this one (rape does occur in this chapter).

In a very expensive penthouse across town Naraku waited for his 'grandson' to return home. The boy had been one of his most powerful offspring. He had been conceived by two incarnations that he had created after reabsorbing 10 of the others. His powers had been at an all time high that day.

'An all time high since I made that damn wish', he thought bitterly.

Naraku grabbed a drink and sat down to think back on his past accomplishments and failures. He considered himself to be a genius and felt the best person to learn from was himself.

He remembered the glorious battle that brought about the end of Inuyasha. It should have marked the beginning of his great reign of power, but instead it almost ended his existence.

He had heard many times over the years that a corrupt Shikon Jewel would corrupt any wish that was made, but since he himself was corrupt he assumed that wishing for power for him would be easily granted by the jewel. Instead, he was made weaker then the weakest of the demons that had made up his powerful body at that time. He would never forget the agony as his body was ripped apart. All that was left was the one demon that started it all, the weak spider demon that had made the pact with the thief Onigumo. One weak demon that was made weaker still by the jewel and was now in a horribly disfigured human looking body that could do little more then drag itself about.

Naraku had been forced to take refuge in a cave while he tried to reform his body. This time there was no beautiful priestess to care for him. There were no incarnations or minions to guard him. There was just Naraku. He was weak and alone, and for the first time in his life, truly terrified.

It took him two years to reform his body, two very, very, long and painful years where he tried to take his mind off of his pain by planning out his next move. He had lost many of his abilities. At that moment, he was little more then a human that had a much better then average ability to heal. He didn't know at the time that all of the other demons had been wiped out, so he waited for one of the many that he had crossed over the years to come and kill him. Surely Kouga or Sesshomaru could scent him out. Where were they? Some of the more painful days he would hope for them to come and end his tortured existence, but they never came.

As he returned to health, he would sneak out of his cave to spy on whatever humans were nearby. This is when he realized what had really happened with his wish, and that he was most likely the last demon left alive.

Bitter laughter filled the penthouse. 'I should rule this world by now,' Naraku thought angrily. 'I need to regain my power faster, but nothing else has worked.'

Naraku had been trying to regain his power ever since it had been stolen from him. He knew that he was on the right track with his 'offspring', but it was such a long process.

He had tried so many things. He had started as soon as his body was restored enough to walk among humans once again.

He had tried numerous spells, but he apparently was not strong enough to make them work.

Then he had tried many potions, but in order to increase demonic powers they all called for some type of demonic ingredient. Some asked for leaves from demonic trees, others asked for various parts of specific types of demons. Claws, teeth, blood, or hearts were the most common things required. Since there were no more demons of any kind he had tried to substitute other things. He tried parts from plants, animals, and humans, but nothing worked.

Once he was well enough that he was able to absorb beings again, he tried to absorb humans that he felt were particularly strong. Whether they were decorated Samurai or fearsome bandits, it did no good.

Since many of the more powerful demons had the true form of an animal, he decided to try to absorb them next. Like the humans, this did no good. No matter how many or what type he absorbed there was no change to his power.

Then he had the bright idea to try to absorb a powerful monk. It had seemed logical at the time. Naraku wanted power and the monk had it. It was a mistake that almost cost him his life. The monk's holy power was not compatible with Naraku's demonic body. As soon as he started to ingest the monk, the holy energy started to purify him. By the time he was able to purge any trace of the monk from his system, his body had been severely burnt and weakened. He truly thought that the end was near once again. He had to retreat back to his cave to wait while his body slowly recovered.

He decided to stop trying to regain demonic power for a time when an opportunity presented itself. After he had healed, he had donned the monk's robes and once again traveled to a human village. The villages were up in arms about the disappearance of its all powerful monk. They blamed a group of 'demon sympathizers' that had come together over the years.

This group consisted of humans who were trying to find a way to bring back the lost demons. The group was lead by Rin and Kohaku who were now adults and engaged to be married. They were trying to save their precious Lord Sesshomaru.

Posing as a traveling monk, Naraku had the sympathizers captured and imprisoned. He accused them of murdering the monk that he himself had killed a few months prior. This started a new reign of terror for the hanyou. He had a perfect excuse to torture and kill this group of people with the full approval and help from the neighboring villages. It was during this time that a random comment from one of his prison guards gave him the idea to create and absorb offspring.

He had been too weak at the time to make incarnations. He had never even entertained the option of producing offspring the old fashioned way. Ever since he had expelled his human heart, he had lacked an interest in sex. Prior to that he had only ever lusted after one woman and that was Kikyo. He had occasionally had an urge to fuck and since he was never one to deny himself anything, he would indulge the urge when it came, but he normally killed his partners when he was finished. He never wanted children. He felt they were a waste of time. Why should he wait for something to grow when he was able to produce incarnations that were strong enough to serve him as soon as they were created?

He smiled as he thought of that particular guard. He would be considered a vile man by any decent being, so Naraku liked him from the start. The man had volunteered to watch the prisoners at night. It was a shift that no one ever wanted, but this man had volunteered. Naraku decided to check on him one night to make sure that he hadn't volunteered for that shift knowing that he would be alone so he could sleep through it. Some of the prisoners were very crafty and Naraku didn't want to chance their escape.

As Naraku descended the steps under the shrine that led to the underground storage area that they had converted into a prison, he could clearly hear a woman crying and begging for mercy. Along with that he could he the grunting of the guard and the slapping of skin against skin as he raped the woman.

Then the guard said the magic words that set Naraku on his path, "You filthy whore, you have no trouble fucking a demon and bearing their hanyou filth, but you dare ask me to stop. You disgusting bitch! You helped them to increase their numbers. You defiled your womb with their seed."

The guard went on and on as he continued taking the woman by force, but the world had stopped for Naraku. He took a leisurely stroll through the prison and looked at all of the females at his mercy. He could have children, hanyou children that he could absorb. He would regain his power through them.

He could barely contain his excitement as he decided who he would impregnate first. Then the answer came to him, 'Rin'. He would use the great Lord Sesshomaru's ward to start his climb back to power.

When the guard finally finished and realized Naraku was there, he immediately started to try to explain his actions, but Naraku silenced him with a wave of his hand. He told the guard that he agreed with what he was trying to do. That he understood that the man was trying to save these women by getting them to once again submit to human men instead of the demon filth that they had previously lain with. He told the guard that they would set about saving these women together each night from now on. He went so far as to say that his holy seed would purify their bodies and wombs.

Naraku couldn't contain his evil laughter as he thought back on his ridiculous speech. The guard bought every word.

His next memory made his cock ache as he thought about what he did that night. He had the guard bring Rin and Kohaku into one of the rooms that they used for torture. He had Kohaku chained to the wall and Rin chained onto the stone table in the center of the room.

As he walked around the table he accused Rin of being Sesshomaru's whore when she was younger. She screamed that it wasn't true and that Lord Sesshomaru would never do such a thing with a child. As he continued to talk about her defiled body and made his intentions clear, Kohaku started to struggle and yell at him to get away from Rin.

Naraku had the guard gag Kohaku and then stab him several times in his stomach. The wounds would kill him, but not right away. He wanted Kohaku to watch what he was going to do to Rin and he wanted Rin to watch as Kohaku slowly died.

Rin had screamed as he pushed the dirty rags that she wore up past her waist. She screamed more as her thrust his fingers into her a few times to prepare her. He didn't want her to enjoy the experience, but he didn't want to wound her in a way that could cause an infection and death. That would be counter productive to his new course of action.

Her screams turned into begging. She begged him not to rape her and to kill her instead. Her pleading had him so aroused that he was afraid he was going to come before he even entered her. He took a few moments to calm himself as he slowly climbed onto the table on top of her. He let his cock linger at her entrance as he stared down into her face. She had grown into such a beautiful woman. The terror and sorrow in her eyes along with the tears running down her face made her all the more beautiful to him.

He raped Rin several times that night. Naraku had always been curious about the nature of Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship and had always thought that the big dog had used the little girl as his toy, but he found out that night that he was wrong when it was him in fact who took the girl's virginity. After that, he just couldn't get enough of her. Kohaku lived through the first two rapes. Naraku could still remember the tears in his eyes as he watched his fiancé being ravaged by his worst enemy. Rin and Kohaku were the only two people who knew who and what he truly was.

Naraku found out that night that he could have sex over and over again as long as pain and suffering were involved. They were his aphrodisiac. From that night forward he would rape 2 or 3 women per night. He would rape them for weeks or even months. He wouldn't stop until he was sure that they were pregnant. He picked out a few of the weaker women and told the guard that those were his, but all of the others were fair game for his twisted plan.

All he needed now were some of the women to care for the children. He had always been a master manipulator and he was able to pick out the ones that he could control. He would declare those women 'saved' and would place them in a home that he had created deep in the forest. They would serve as mothers and wet nurses to his offspring until he wanted to absorb them.

The other women were killed after they gave birth. Of course, the records that were kept at the time would state that they women were pregnant, but killed before they gave birth. No one kept tabs on when the women were captured, so it just looked like the women were pregnant when they were imprisoned. Fortunately for him, people had been so very afraid of demons and magic that he had been able to keep up his little witch hunt for several years. There was never a lack of fresh women for him to use.

If he would have planned better, he could have created his own army, but he was too impatient to regain his power and absorbed many of the offspring before they reached their first year. As time went on he started to realize that his children gained more power as they aged. He started to become more selective about which offspring he absorbed and when.

As his daughters aged he started keeping a handful of them for pleasure. He even produced more offspring with some of them. He didn't care if it was incest. He cared nothing for his children other then what they could give him. His cock twitched again as he thought back to the daughter that he had with Rin. She looked just like her mother.

As decades passed and he regained the ability to make incarnations, he began to truly give form to his plan to regain his power. He couldn't just rape women and keep strongholds of children and wet nurses in the modern world, so he would need to have 'relationships' and manipulate things so his 'children' and 'incarnations' would marry and reproduce. Then he would have to fake the deaths or disappearances of those that he absorbed. He looked at the world like a giant chess board and everyone as his pawns.

He actually found a huge amount of amusement in manipulating all those that had been created through him. He loved the look of shock and terror on their spoiled faces when they realized just what they were to him and that their lives had come to an end.

He sighed again as he looked at the clock, 2:45. 'How long does it really take to fuck a stripper?' he thought angrily as he poured another drink and continued to wait.

Oh well, he still had a few more pleasant memories to sift through. 'The Miko', he chuckled to himself as he reclined in his chair and continued his stroll down memory lane.


End file.
